KH Chronicles:: Kingdom Blessings
by Rhodes's
Summary: Four friends earn the power of the Keyblade and get thrust into another world to fight evil alongside an allstar cast of Disney Classics and Nintendo's Smash Brothers.
1. Kingdom Hearts Chronicles Preview

**Disclaimer:** The following series and characters belong to their respective corporations: Nintendo, Disney, and Square-Enix, including their respectful developers. The following characters of this fic: Kyle Nasher, Dirk Lionheart, Alana (Lana) Blade, Drew Devin, and Nived Werd belong to author Mace the Manakete in agreement to his written consent.

* * *

—**Preview to the Kingdom Hearts Chronicles Series—**

* * *

The heroes leaned towards Kyle to hear him out. Kyle cleared his throat and spoke, "I have a feeling that Dirk and I might be the Warriors of Light."

"What?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Not just us, but Lana and Drew as well." Kyle said.

"That's preposterous!" Dirk said, "What makes you say that?"

"This is no joke Dirk." Kyle exclaimed, "When we were at the manse and you disappeared, the Wire Frames and the Heartless ambushed me. Before I knew it, I was in this white empty void. A voice spoke to me and informed me of my best friends and I, being the Four Warriors of Light, and one of us, warriors, to be the wielder of the Sacred Keyblade. That wielder is me."

"That sounds logical." Donald said.

"Gawrsh, and scary." Goofy pointed out.

"That explains these text messages you kept receiving." Dirk said, "What was it saying? As darkness… takes the world or something, four warriors will come?"

"Yes, and what's frightening, is that the voice kept repeating these words that were on the text messages, including something about blessings."

"Blessings?!" they exclaimed.

"'Every soul cannot survive without blessings'" Kyle quoted, "that's one of the voice's quotes that still frightens me."

"So what are you saying?" Luigi exclaimed, "That without blessings, our souls die?"

"And so are we." Kyle responded.

* * *

"Empress Minnie just read a letter from the Emperor," the voice of Pete sounded from behind.

The party turned to watch him approaching the throne, "You mean—?"

"That's right." Pete grumbled, "The Emperor's alive and well, believe it or not."

"That's a relief." Roxas stated. But Pete wasn't finished, "Yeah that's a relief all right, for a limited time."

"What does that suppose to mean?" Donald shouted.

Minnie let go of the letter, floating midair at the eyes of the entire party. "See for yourself." she finally spoke.

Roxas took the letter and read, "Everyone, I am sorry for taking off from the empire so suddenly. I sure hope my abrupt leaving did not bring about any unpleasant rumors. Something terrible has happened to our neighboring world the Mushroom Kingdom, and it could mean the start of a terrible disaster in the other worlds...

* * *

"Legend has it, that dark looming shadows took over many places and were skilled at ripping the precious hearts of innocents."

"These shadows…" Drew asked, "What were they called?"

Duckworth shuddered as his eyes went wide open, "speaking or hearing their names just gave us chills, but since you insist. They were called Heartless."

* * *

The figure then moved its skinny fingers as if to summon magic; but what he was really doing was dragging Eiric higher up the tree.

The figure stretched his palm again and Eiric cried in pain.

"Say hello to a new era, Keyblade Master." The figure grinned, "Meet your doom, here and now! _Clavisisparus__ Debilito!_"

With a snap of his finger, the sword—or the Keyblade—that Eiric was holding exploded into million light dusts. Eiric kept screaming in pain.

* * *

Mario grabbed Bowser by the tail and turned him about face, "Listen here Bowser! Where's Princess Toadstool?"

"Wuh-wuh-what?" Bowser shook his head.

"Don't play innocent here you fat koopa!" Luigi accused, "Where's Princess Toadstool? We know you have her."

"Yeah!" The baby brothers cried.

Bowser raised up, "What are you talking about?"

"You know what we're talking about, poacher!" Mario said.

"Princess Toadstool is not with me! Yet." Bowser said.

"Liar." Luigi exclaimed.

"Yeah! And a pants on fire!" Baby Luigi mocked.

"Look here!" the annoyed Bowser boomed, "I came here for the princess, and the princess I came here for. So if I _did_ kidnap her like you 'stated', why would I be landing on your property?"

"Cause you're dumb?" Luigi pointed out.

* * *

The anaconda was still moving restlessly. Bowser and Dirk were on the verge of dropping to the ground.

"It's useless!" Dirk exclaimed, "We can't defeat this thing!"

"We can! And we will!" Bowser boomed, "And I know the perfect plan!"

"What?"

Bowser grabbed Dirk with only one hand and flung him to the top of the snake. Dirk grabbed the snake's eyelids upon landing. The snake continued to move around.

"Are you trying to kill me or something, Bowser?" Dirk yelled.

"Just hold him still!!" Bowser commanded.

The rest of the heroes watched Dirk and Bowser trying to tame the anaconda, "What is Bowser up to now?" Mario asked.

"I dunno, but I think they're trying to stop the snake!" Goofy replied.

* * *

_Dong!_

_Dong!_

The chime caused everyone in the room to stand still. It was the last bell. The heroes were too late. They watched Zelda's petrified body rejecting the Holy Triforce from its core. The bright shining Triforce flew up into the sky and vanished.

"Zelda!!" The thunders roared in reply to Link's cry, the clouds began forming a swirl, and the entire scenery turned frigid and bleak.

* * *

Two swords clashed each other on the coldest of nights as Ike and Lyn squared off in a lethal match. Lyn's merciless eyes stared into Ike as the two swords intertwined.

"What do you want from me?" Ike huffed.

"I'm here to kill you." Lyn panted.

The swordfighters recoiled. Lyn bounced toward Ike again but Ike blocked her attempted sword slash. She delivered another one again, and again, and again. Ike kept blocking every move. Another strike from Lyn and Ike countered it and quickly moved out of the way, behind her. Ike did not had the chance to read Lyn's next attack when she quickly turned around and threw a sweep slash. Ike jumped but made a bad landing and sprained his ankle. He let go of his sword as he fell on the muddy ground. Lyn aimed her sword.

* * *

Nergal snapped his fingers and out of nowhere, a huge crystal ball floated from above and landed gently on the floor. The figures approached the ball and examined the Magic Ship still flying.

"Ah, Princess Toadstool's gang…" Jafar asked, and then faced Nergal, "How about this? We should finish them while we can."

"How about we don't…" the unknown figure said. The figures faced him.

"Are you suggesting, we test them first?" Hades added with a smirk.

The figure scratched his head, "…you've read my mind haven't you?"

"There're not the only people we should all be testing." Nergal said with a frown look on his face, "There's one more."

The eleven figures looked at Nergal interestingly, "Who?" Palamecia exclaimed.

"I've met him." Nergal said, "And we have to be careful as he is also traveling the Gathered Worlds as we speak."

"Him?" Maleficent cried, "Tell us who 'him?' is"

"The prince of Ivalice." Nergal said, "He has returned."

* * *

"You must be Raven." Kyle spoke to the psychic teen. Raven nodded.

Kyle cried, "Why is my Keyblade not sealing the keyhole?"

"Boy, you are impatient aren't you?" Raven smiled, "I can't give you much of the answers, but Master Kaepora will explain it all."

Kaepora Gaebora rocked his head back and forth before speaking, "The Sacred Keyblade currently has no power to seal the Gates of Darkness, even thought its purpose is to seal them all. Nasher, you noticed the Keyblade's appearance several times right?"

"Appearance… oh, you mean." Kyle summoned the Keyblade again and showed it to the owl, "that ghostly look?"

Kaepora nodded, "Its missing its true essences: the four elemental crystals. If these crystals are fused into the Keyblade, the Keyblade will reclaim its former glory and will no longer be translucent. Therefore, it will be able to seal the Gates."

* * *

**And so this was a taste of what to expect on the Kingdom Hearts Chronicles. So how was it? Did you like it? Please send me a review. Your opinions are highly appreciated.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 1: Words on the Town

**Disclaimer:** The following series and characters belong to their respective corporations: Nintendo, Disney, and Square-Enix, including their respectful developers. The following characters of this fic: Kyle Nasher, Dirk Lionheart, Alana (Lana) Blade, Drew Devin, and Nived Werd belong to author Mace the Manakete in agreement to his written consent.

**Author's Note:** This story was previously called **_Kingdom Blessings. _**However as I was updating a chapter and was about to post a new one, I accidentally deleted the very first chapters and so I had to restart the story all over again. To those who reviewed the story and subscribed it on alerts or as favorite, I deeply apologize for this dreadful mistake I made. To make it up, here's a twist.

Anyone can be part of this epic story by requesting the appearance of a Disney, Square or Nintendo character. Just send me a review and tell me who you want to see in **Kingdom Hearts Chronicles Vol.1: Kingdom Blessings. **Thanks and enjoy :)

* * *

**Nintendo. **Disney**. _Square-Enix  
Kingdom Hearts Chronicles: Vol.1_  
KINGDOM BLESSINGS**

**

* * *

**

—**CHAPTER 1—  
Words on the Town

* * *

**

"Are you all ready boys?" cried the voice of Alana aka Lana Blade in the dormitory's living room at the Boreas Academy, "We'll be missing our flight if you don't hop to it!" 

Lana, her early twenties, pranced back and forth in the room, all dressed up in her shirt with front sashes tied at the waist, and a pair of navy Bermuda shorts and huge sneakers. Her blond hair was trimmed in a boyish look with a lock dangling in front.

"All right, all right! We're coming down!" came the deep masculine voice from upstairs, "Yo Drew! Since you're ready to go, why not give Lana some company?"

"Sheesh! Why does it have to be me all the time?" came out another masculine voice, not deep but rich-sounding, "Why not you Dirk?"

"You know me and Alana!"

"Alana and I, and yes I know of your past relationship."

Drew came downstairs as he was adjusting his cuffs. Lana grinned at his appearance, "Well, well, well. Look what the angels of cuteness bought in."

Drew had the total package: genetic handsomeness and good looks, featuring the brown spiked hair, the blue cerulean eyes hiding under a pair of thin glasses, and standard physique. He wore a maroon shirt blanketed with beige sweated with fluffed wool colons. He was comfortable in his navy blue pants and his casual pair of white sneakers.

"All right Lana," Drew sighed, "I'm used to this flirt you're doing, and it's not working."

Lana chuckled, "Please."

"All right, we're ready!" Dirk came downstairs as he was carrying two heavy luggages. Dirk's dark hair was short and tidy. He had muscular looks and his eyes were fierce. He wore a short sleeve T-shirt and baggy jeans of ebony colors, matching his hiking boots.

He put down the luggage, looked up and called upstairs, "Yo Kyle! Hurry up here! Lana's about to burst!"

Lana breathed through her nose, "Oh you."

Coming downstairs was another young adult. He was in the same shape as Drew but his hair was blond and messy. He wore a rolled up long sleeve lime shirt and a pair of white pants and brown shoes.

Kyle Nasher-that was his name-had a worried expression on his face as he stared down his cell phone, "You guys. I'm not so sure about this trip."

"Why not?" Dirk whined, "We're only going to Wales."

"Yeah but I have a bad feeling about this…check this text message I've just received." Kyle handed his cell over to his three friends. They looked at the inscribed message: 'In every soul lie true blessings.'

"That's surprisingly disturbing." Drew remarked.

"Isn't it?" Kyle said.

"You're scared of going to Wales because of an anonymous text message?" Dirk chortled, "Get real Kyle. This might be a hoax."

"Yeah, it could the troublemakers of today." Lana said.

"Troublemakers wouldn't have their contact number shown as 'Out of Area'!" Drew argued while examining the sender's information.

"Then I guess they're long-distanced troublemakers." Dirk joked.

"Let just go and forget this whole thing ever happened." Lana proclaimed.

"You're right." Kyle said, "Let's just forget this ever happen."

Just as everyone left their dorm, Kyle's phone beeped once more. The teen checked his message and read: "As darkness veil the world, four warriors of Light…shall come."

"What's going on?" he stared in space.

_**-Princess Toadstool's Castle-**_

Lying at the midst of the Mushroom Kingdom's capital is the beloved Princess Toadstool's Castle. The meadows were lush green and the flowers are supposing to be in bloom this time of year, even the mushrooms. 

The hallways in the castle had a rich structure of fine ivory ice and engraved mushrooms were pinned at every pillar. The chandeliers were shaped in mushrooms as well, even the windows frames and glasses. Velvet carpets covered the middle of the floors, the resemblance of an ice rink.

Walking down the hallway was Toadsworth. He headed straight towards Princess Toadstool's bedchamber which was at the third floor of the castle. Upon arriving at his destination Toadsworth knocked at the door.

"Rise and shine Princess Toadstool." Toadsworth proclaimed. He received no response. Toadsworth quickly became franked and knocked at the door once more, "Princess! Today is the day of your Annual Tea Party at Toad Town. You're going to be late."

Still no response. The other side of the door was dead silence. Toadsworth peeked through the keyhole hoping to catch a glimpse of the princess, but saw no one. "Princess…" Toadsworth muttered.

As soon as he turned around, he saw a figure in an ivory garb, the size of himself. The figure had a tail trailing behind him and inside the garb; he noticed two round ears. Toadsworth startled at the figure's presence and stumbled backward, "Who…who…"

"The princess is gone." The figure spoke quietly, his voice sounded familiar. "Who are you? What have you done with the princess?" Toadsworth cried.

"The Wire Frames." The figure said, "Beware of the Wire Frames."

"The Wire Frames?" Toadsworth whispered repeatedly.

"Sir Toadsworth!" the voice of Toad echoed through the halls. Toadsworth looked at his right to see Toad approaching him, "What's going on?"

Toadsworth looked back at the figure only to notice it was gone. The steward froze.

"What's going on Sir Toadsworth?" Toad asked again. Toadsworth stammered, "It's the princess. She's gone! Again!"

"WHAT?"

"Call security! Lockdown the entire Castle…" Toadsworth cried, "And please, oh please, contact Master Mario and Master Luigi at once!"

_**-Disney Empire-**_

Standing in the midst of a festive city of abundance, magic, and wealth was the Disney Castle. Flags stood at every tip of the castle's towers of rich ivory and aquamarine structure. Overlooking the entire empire was a high tower in the middle of the castle, pinned with a large flag of Mickey's insignia at its very top. 

Approaching the castle's drawbridge was Roxas. His spiky blond hair danced at the silent breeze of the wind. Two soldiers stood in Roxas' way as they saw him trying to enter. "Step back! Speak your name and your purpose here?" the first soldier asked.

"I came to see the Emperor. What's going on?" Roxas answered sincerely.

"The Emperor?" the second soldier replied, "The Emperor's gone. And so no one's allowed to neither enter nor exit the palace."

"The Emperor's gone?" Roxas was flabbergasted, "what happened? He sent me a letter yesterday."

"And it was yesterday that he left our world." A voice sounded from behind Roxas. The boy looked back to see Donald Duck in his wizard outfit. He was accompanied with Goofy in his knight suit and armor. Donald had in his hand a large Wisdom Staff and Goofy was outfitted with a Magic Shield.

"Donald and Goofy? What's going on?" Roxas asked the duo. The guards approached them, "Sage Donald! Commander Goofy! What are you doing outside the castle!"

"You weren't supposed to be out of the castle." The other soldier cried.

"Her Majesty sent us to the city to spread the news!" Donald said, "Just because the officials and the people can't go in or out of the castle, doesn't mean we can't keep this news a secret."

"And besides, we've received many rumors of the Emperor's sudden leaving from the citizenry!" Goofy said, "We keep it to ourselves and it'll get worse."

"What rumor?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Rumors that the Emperor is gone because of a plague." Donald bellowed, "Now if that was true, this would have been confirmed a long time ago. Sure he was ill for a moment, but it suffered NO plague."

"So you think you smell a rat?" Goofy asked Donald.

"I'm sorry Sage Donald," the soldier said, "Despite both your missions; you are not permitted to enter until further notice."

"But we have the right!" Goofy argued, "Aren't we part of the imperial family for crying out loud?"

"I'm sorry Commander Goofy."

Things felt hopeless for Donald, Goofy, and Roxas; but not until a familiar booming voice bellowed from behind the drawbridge, "Let them enter." It said.

The two soldiers quickly separated, "S… Sir Pete!"

Everyone watch Pete emerging out of the shadows and facing the gang. His eyes scrolled left and right continuously as he spoke, "Just as I thought. You three are all here."

"What do you want Pete?" Donald crossed his arms.

"It's the Empress. She's requesting all your assistances."

_**-Audience Chamber-**_

"You wanted to see us, Your Majesty?" Donald approached the immense silver structured throne room of the Disney Empire. Goofy and Roxas followed. At about thirty feet from the door to the throne was Minnie the empress. Next to her were her best friend and royal associate Lady Daisy. 

"Ah Donald! Goofy!" Daisy approached the duo, "Her Majesty is having a private discussion, so please wait."

"A private discussion?" Roxas repeated.

Minnie turned around to face the duo, a letter held firmly on her hand. Her expression was as if she had just witnessed a tragedy. This quickly alerted the party, "What's wrong, Your Majesty?" Goofy asked.

"Your Majesty?" Donald asked.

Daisy quickly approached Minnie, "Your Majesty, what's wrong? What did the letter say?"

Minnie went to sit on her throne without saying a word.

"The Empress just read a letter from the Emperor," the voice of Pete sounded from behind. The party turned to watch him approaching the throne.

"You mean—?"

"That's right." Pete grumbled, "The Emperor's alive and well, believe it or not."

"That's a relief." Roxas stated. But Pete wasn't finished, "Yeah that's a relief all right, for a limited time."

"What does that suppose to mean?" Donald shouted.

Minnie let go of the letter, floating midair at the eyes of the entire party. "See for yourself." she finally spoke.

Roxas took the letter and read, "Everyone, I am sorry for taking off from the empire so suddenly. I sure hope my abrupt leaving did not bring about any unpleasant rumors. Something terrible has happened to our neighboring world the Mushroom Kingdom, and it could mean the start of a terrible disaster in the other worlds. Minnie and Daisy, please take over the Mushroom Kingdom in the meantime. Roxas will help you manage things. That's why I summoned him over there. Donald and Goofy, I have prepared the magic ship for you two to embark on an epic journey. Chip and Dale will be your pilots. You must find four elemental crystals and those who are inherited their wielders. I will explain more later on this situation. But for now, do as I say, and that's an imperial order. No offense Minnie. Sincerely, the Emperor."

"Gee," Goofy scratched his head in confusion, "And I thought he had the plague."

Donald grumbled, "He doesn't."

"I know."

"The Emperor," Minnie said, "I have a feeling he's hiding something from me. That's why I'm worried. Where is he? Why did he leave the empire all of the sudden? Why all this lies?"

The entire party looked at each other yet they could do nothing but shrugged.

_-**Wales-**_

"This place looks cool." Dirk commented at the sight of the Wales Grand Hotel. The lobby was immense and adorned in golden, ancient European structures. The three friends breathed in awe.

The four best friends were finally in the country of Wales, and their international vacation was about to get started. They headed down the reception table and spoke to the receptionist there. She was dressed rather strangely from any other receptionists you could find in a hotel. She had an orange skirt and a tight yellow blouse reaching her waist. Her long sleeves were slick ivory and she wore a pair of white sneakers. Her blonde hair was the size of giant cotton candy and reached the backside of her neck, resting near the shoulders.

"Well, looks like we have visitors." The receptionist smiled, "Welcome to Beauty Wales. The Bestest hotel in Wales you could find."

"Why thank you lady umm…"

"Call me Rikku." She said with a smile on her face, "it's a pleasure to meet y'all."

"Pleasure to meet you." Dirk threw a smile.

Lana pulled Dirk away from Rikku and shot a glare at him, "Are you flirting again?"

"What? Are we still together? Cause if we are, I don't see the need."

We're interrupting this program to bring you dire news. The television caught the four's attention and those who were passing by.

Our beloved king of Wales, King Alexander Highwind Tycoon has gone missing from his Winter Manse. This recent disappearance clearly relates to the surprise invasion of the humanoid shapes in London known only as the Wire Frames.

The television displayed a couple of Wire Frame (two males and two females) chasing London's citizens, putting them in a state of panic. They began burning homes and smashing stones wherever they were. Everyone was horrified at this view.

These creatures apparently have, not only extent knowledge in martial arts, but they seem to have a strange thirst for souls. When in contact with a human, they take away his life in less than a second. Due to this recent episode, we encourage everyone here in Western Europe to stay safe and if you see a Wire Frame, do not approach me. Instead, call the SWAT Team.

"The king? Gone?" A man exclaimed.

"Sounds like it." Rikku nodded, looking serious, "These Wire Frames don't know when to stop."

"Who's King Alexander Highwind Tycoon?" Kyle asked.

"You don't know?" Drew replied, "He's the benevolent ruler of Wales. I think his Winter Manse is near here."

"Wow." Dirk glanced at the picture of the Wire Frames, "these creatures are out-of-this-world. We should check them out and the Winter Manse."

"Are you out of your mind?" Rikku exclaimed, "These creatures are dangerous! They will hurt you right off!"

"You're…serious?" Drew shuddered at this thought.

"Serious?" one of the guests in the hotel got into the conversation. The guest's eyes colors were green and red, showing that he was of an Al Bhed tribe, "Now I hate to eavesdrop on your conversation here, but Rikku here looks as serious as ever."

"Yeah!" another guest, a Viera, came into the conversation as well, "These Wire Frames! Oh, the things they have done to my cousins in London. The thought about it makes me want to hurt them myself!"

"Gee, I didn't know you guys have that fear and anger upon these creatures." Lana said.

"It is not just them." A voice called from behind Rikku and the four. They all turned around and saw Duckworth the Butler standing about four feet from them. As usual, his hands were behind his back and his head titled a little bit up, facing near the ceiling proudly.

"Sir Duckworth!" Rikku exclaimed, "You should learn to stop popping at places like that. You gave me the chills."

"My apologies Madam Rikku." He responded calmly.

"What do you mean by it's not just them?" Kyle asked.

He faced the four friends, "Legend has it, that dark looming shadows took over many places and were skilled at ripping the precious hearts of innocents."

"These shadows…" Drew asked, "What were they called?"

Duckworth shuddered as his eyes went wide open, "speaking or hearing their names just gave us chills, but since you insist. They were called Heartless."

"Heartless huh?" Dirk seriously spoke, "sounds like cruelty in skin form."

Duckworth continued, "These Wire creatures may look harmless; but we are afraid of their strength and of the only fact that they have joined these abominable Heartless."

"Okay seriously Duckworth, stop freaking me out." Rikku muttered. The guests also began to shudder at this ghoulish story as well. Rikku faced the four friends, "And you four, your suites are ready. But for the love of good, stay away from the outside and the Winter Manse."

"What makes you think that we're going to go outside?" Lana crossed her arms, "Duckworth's story scared the soul out of us."

Rikku crossed her arms, "I have a feeling you'll have second opinions."

Later that night, Dirk lay sleeplessly on his bed; his eyes were locked at the ceiling. He turned to face Kyle sleeping peacefully on his bed. He rose up and threw his pillow at him, "Yo, Kyle. Wake up!"

"Hey…" Kyle groaned, "What was that for? I was dreaming of ice cream at the parlor and you wrecked it."

"I can't sleep." Dirk said.

Kyle sat on his bed, his weary eyes stared obliquely on Dirk's, "and why is that?"

"This thing about the Wire Frames, and the Heartless, and the Winter Manse…" Dirk said.

"What are you thinking?"

"I think we should check it out."

Kyle's eyes were now wide awake and twice their normal sizes, "Are you thinking straight here?" he sounded like an alarm.

"I thought we wanted adventure!" Dirk whispered harshly, "And keep it down, you'll wake everyone up!"

Kyle pondered, "Well yeah, we always wanted to check out the out-there." He looked back at Dirk, "But we were only kids."

"With big dreams…" Dirk said, "Hey, think about it. Don't you think that our arrival to Wales could mean the start of an epic journey? These Wire Frames guys we saw on TV. They looked digital right? And what about these heartless shadows Duckworth mentioned? They aren't the things we hear in fairy tales all the times?"

Kyle pondered then replied, "You may have a point, but one thing is unclear to me."

"Oh?"

"If our arrival to Wales is a start of an epic journey," he took his cell phone from the table next to his bed and handed it over to Dirk, "how come I received these text messages before we boarded on the plane?"

Dirk sighed and took the cell phone to examine the text messages, "Again with the text messages?"

"Hey I'm serious! I got another one recently." Kyle said. The front door of the room opened and there Lana and Drew came in the room, looking sleepy as well.

"You two aren't sleeping aren't you?" Lana uttered.

"We were discussing how we'll get inside the Winter Manse and do a little investigation." Dirk proclaimed.

"Oh no, not that again." Drew exclaimed.

"Hey wait a minute!" Kyle blurted, "This wasn't part of the discussion!"

Dirk glanced back to Kyle confusingly, "But I thought we agreed to it."

"Yeah, but not on that!"

"I hate to break it to you," Lana interrupted, pointing her thumb outside the room, "but we can leave now."

The three boys stared at Lana, "Yeah?"

"Of course." She responded, "It's midnight and everyone here in this hotel is sleeping peacefully."

Drew stood still, Kyle shook his head, and Dirk brought a radiant smile on his face all in response to Lana's suggestion, "You're crazy." Drew rustled.

"No." Kyle replied, "They're crazy."

"Crazily genius!" Dirk leaped off his bed and pumped a fist in the air, "I love you Lana!" he then pondered, "gee, I wonder why I broke up with you?"

"Yeah." Lana garbled, "Wonder why."

* * *

Coming up: The four friends sneaks from the hotel and enters the Winter Manse where they encounter the Wire Frames and a strange voice. 

Plus, be part of the epic by sending me a request on which Square-Enix, Nintendo or Disney character you would like to see appearing in the Chronicles. Anyone matters, even guest stars (can you say Sonic?)

**NeXt ChApTeR

* * *

**


	3. Chapter 2: Darkness Abounds

**Disclaimer:** The following series and characters belong to their respective corporations: Nintendo, Disney, and Square-Enix, including their respectful developers. The following characters of this fic: Kyle Nasher, Dirk Lionheart, Alana (Lana) Blade, Drew Devin, and Nived Werd belong to author Mace the Manakete in agreement to his written consent.

* * *

**Nintendo. **Disney**. _Square-Enix  
Kingdom Hearts Chronicles: Vol.1_  
KINGDOM BLESSINGS**

* * *

—**CHAPTER 2—  
Darkness Abounds  
**

**

* * *

**

**-Wales-**

Every room in the hotel were pitch black, except for the lobby which received moonlight rays through the windows and glass entry. Kyle, Dirk, Drew, and Lana tiptoed quietly down the stairs into the lobby, all making sure that they wouldn't make a cracking sound.

Kyle abruptly stopped in the middle, causing the trio unaware of his movement to bump into him and almost losing their balances.

Kyle turned around and shushed them. Dirk shot him a glare, "Dude, why did you do that for? You almost gave me an anxiety attack."

"You mean a heart attack." Drew corrected.

Dirk rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"Quiet guys." Kyle snapped in a hushed tone, "I'm hearing footsteps."

"Wasn't me." Lana shook her head.

"Of course it wasn't you." Dirk argued, "Who else could it be?"

"Perhaps you."

"Or perhaps me." A familiar English voice sounded from up front. The four friends tumbled backwards, frightened to the voice of their uninvited guest. It was Duckworth. He stood right in front of their faces, carried a bright lamp on one hand and his other hand rested on his back.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, "Its past midnight. You were supposed to be dreaming in your suite."

"Of course we were." Kyle chuckled nervously, "it just that I... we... kinda got hungry..."

The trio nodded along. "...and we wanted to grab a midnight snack. Saaay, apple pie?"

"Oh really?"

The four teens gulped, feeling busted.

"But what about dinner? Didn't the Escargot and the Phoenix soup filled you up?" Ducksworth asked. Apparently he bought Kyle's lie much to their surprises.

"Oh, the Phoenix soup filled me up alright, but not the Escargot." Dirk shuddered at the thought of slurping moist with a gooey texture.

"I apologize for such poor service." Duckworth got out of the teens' way, allowing them to proceed, "you may go into the kitchen and get everything to your likings. But _not _everything." Duckworth said before taking off.

The four friends looked at each other briefly, "That was close." Kyle sighed.

"Yeah." Drew said, "And I thought we were goners."

"Alright guys." Lana clenched her fist feeling pumped up, "mission before leisure. Let's go to the Winter Manse and investigate."

"Err… guys, can we like make a quick pit stop…" Dirk pointed towards the restroom, his face looking sick and demanding. The four friends knew that face and immediately got on high alert.

Moments later, the four friends stood in front of the Winter Manse, built with Old English carves and painted in ivory color and marble decor.

This is it guys: the Winter Manse." Kyle said, "Once we enter, we'll never be the same again."

"By 'never be the same again', do you mean by our appearances or our lives? 'Cause either way, I'm out." Drew pointed.

Kyle simply shook his head, "I was only trying to scare the two 'I'm-so-bold' wannabes."

"Hey?" Dirk spoke with his mouth full, "who're you calling wannabes? I happen to be proud of my appearance, y'know?"

"Where did you get those donuts anyway?" Lana stared at the pastry in disgust.

"Kitchen." Dirk chomped, "Had a craving."

"After you barfed?"

"Okay!" Kyle interrupted the discussion, "So can we get a move on here?"

The four friends entered the manse's entrance, bypassed the garden, and came across a great hall of golden and ivory structure and canvas the size of a ballroom. Chandeliers and wall candles hanged about six yards from each other at every ceiling. Various portraits and stain glass images of past Wales's rulers hanged at every wall. At the very end of the hall was a large spiral stairway leading endlessly towards the sky.

"Whoa." Dirk breathed in awe, his voice bringing an echo.

"This place is magnificent." Lana raved.

"Very." Drew exclaimed.

Kyle approached little further to the room's center and looked around, "Now that's a lap of luxury we see." Kyle stated. He turned to face his friends when he saw behind them a shadow transmuting from the hall floor. The shadow had golden eyes the size of marbles and their antennas resting on their head moved freely. Kyle stood still, transfixed.

"What are you staring at Kyle?" Dirk cocked his head on one side. Kyle didn't respond. The shadow came closer and closer toward them.

Lana crossed her arms and frowned, "Oh, now Kyle that's enough. It's not nice to be stared at, y'know?"

To Kyle's surprise, the shadow multiplied and emerged from the floor. He pointed and screamed, "Guys! Behind you!"

The friends turned around, but it was too late. The golden-eyed shadows leaped on the gang, formed into a dark, translucent fluid and completely engulfed Drew.

"Drew!" The three friends shouted. The darknesses plunged back into the floor and split up again into many more shadows, completely surrounding the remaining three friends.

"We're trapped!" Dirk shouted.

"What are they?" Lana exclaimed.

"How should I know?" Kyle replied.

All trios jumped into the fray and threw in their punches and kicks, but it was no use. The shadows kept multiplying unceasingly.

"We gotta get out of here!" Lana ordered.

Kyle, Dirk, and Lana headed for the spiral stairway. Before Lana could land the first step on the stairway, the darkness quickly got hold of her. She screamed as the darkness engulfed her completely.

"Lana!" Dirk stopped short at the witness of Lana's sudden disappearance. He turned back and ran back downstairs, cracking his knuckles. Kyle attempted to reach him but was too late. Dirk was already halfway down.

"Dirk! Come back!"

His face turned to Kyle, "Just go on ahead! I'll take care of those pieces of—"

Dirk didn't finish his sentence since he vanished without a trace. Kyle cried, "DIRK!"

Kyle turned around to run downstairs but all of the sudden, the spiral stairway merged into a platform. Kyle stopped short at the edge and gasped. He looked down and saw no floor, just dark and shady clouds mixed in indigo colors and vortexes.

"Sweet snickers..." he whispered in awe.

He turned around to notice himself being surrounded by Wire Frames in Male forms.

The Wire Frames jumped on him but he dodged out of the way. He threw a meteor smash on a Wire Frame, sending him down to the abyss. Another one came from behind and landed a kick, sending him tumbling to the other side of the platform. Kyle got up and before he knew it, he was getting beat up excessively. Kyle extended his arms and a great wind force blew off the Wire Frames' numbers effectively. He looked over his right hand and noticed it wielding a sword the shape of a key, with an inscription piece shining in gold at the blade's side. The sword disappeared in a flash and the distracted teen felt a strong punch right on his chest, sending him flying toward oblivion.

………

_In every soul lies true blessing…_

_In every blessing lie great powers…_

_Powers beyond the imagining…_

_And every soul cannot survive without blessing…_

_As darkness veils the world, four warriors of light shall come…_

_Each warrior of Light shall wield an elemental crystal: Venus, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter. Only one will wield the Keyblade. Only one will seal the door… and free the Light._

_Come Gate Guardian. Be summoned._

………_  
_

Kyle slowly woke up and saw himself in an empty room. He rose up to look around. His surrounding was nothing but white. It was like being lost in a very thick fog.

"Dirk! Lana! Drew! Where are you?" He called for his friends, only to get an echo in reply.

Right below his feet, a stain-glass seal took formation. Resting at the center was the symbol of a cerulean blue heart-shaped moon wearing a crown. Right in the middle was a bright keyhole shining its light through like a geyser. Around the seal were twelve portraits. Four of these portraits were of Zelda's, Snow White's, Toadstool's, and Cinderella's. The remaining portraits were shrouded in darkness, veiling their identities.

"Where am I?" he thought.

_In the midst of your Awakening, Gate Guardian_

Kyle looked around in panic, desperate to look for the source of the voice, "Who said that?"

No reply. Kyle scratched his head, "It's like I'm talking to myself." He then boomed, "Answer me! Who are you?"

_In every soul lie true blessings, in every blessing lie true powers…_

"Were you the one who sent me those text messages?" Kyle demanded, "Cause that last message was kinda funny, since I'm not liking these_jokes_!"

_As darkness veils the world, four warriors of light shall come…_

Kyle pointed randomly, "That's it. Right there! That's the message you gave me. Yeah. I guessed it. It's April Fools ain't it? We're not even in April yet! So can you stop that sickness right now?!"

_Each warrior of Light shall wield an elemental crystal: Venus, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter. Only one will wield the Keyblade. Only one will seal the door… and free the Light._

Kyle stood speechless.

_There are many worlds out here, Gate Guardian, but these Gathered Worlds all share one sky, one destiny._

"Where are my friends?" Kyle's voice raised, "What have you done to them?"

_Be ready, Gate Guardian, Warriors of Light and wielder of Venus, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter crystals, for the road you will take will challenge your souls. Do not worry about those you know and love, Gate Guardian, but beware of the Wire Frames…and the Heartless._

"Whoa, whoa, wait! What are you--_WHOAA!!_"

The bright keyhole suddenly shattered into a million pieces and Kyle fell through it and into oblivion.

* * *

**NeXt ChApTeR

* * *

**


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting the Mario Brothers

**Disclaimer:** The following series and characters belong to their respective corporations: Nintendo, Disney, and Square-Enix, including their respectful developers. The following characters of this fic: Kyle Nasher, Dirk Lionheart, Alana (Lana) Blade, Drew Devin, and Nived Werd belong to author Mace the Manakete in agreement to his written consent.

* * *

**Nintendo. **Disney**. _Square-Enix  
Kingdom Hearts Chronicles: Vol.1_  
KINGDOM BLESSINGS**

**

* * *

**

—**CHAPTER 3—  
Meeting the Mario Brothers

* * *

**

**-Mushroom Kingdom-** A serene kingdom ruled by its benevolent Princess Peach Toadstool. Due to her recent disappearance, the kingdom soon gets ambushed by a team of Heartless and Wire Frames and the castle goes into a lockdown. The kingdom's holy hope are the Mario brothers, but what is of them?

Toad ran through a deep dark forest resembling the Amazon. He wore a golden highlighted shirt of the color red which matched with his red polka-dotted mushroom head. He had a worried expression on his face as he was running as fast as he could whilst taking effort to dodge every tree branch standing in his way. He emerged from the sea of trees and into a vast plain where standing in the middle was a house with a garden and a huge "M" sign taped at the front door. Toad saw Luigi with sunglasses at a distance, reclining on his summer chair while sipping lemonade and reading a magazine.

Toad entered the garden breathing sharply, "Emergency situation!"

Luigi removed his shades and stared directly at Toad, "Could you keep it down?" he spoke an Italian accent, "I'm-a busy reading my horoscope."

Toad grabbed Luigi by the colon, "Wh—Where's M…Mario?" he wheezed. Luigi pointed inside the house and Toad released him to rush inside. The green plumber followed him worryingly, "What's-a going on Toad?"

"Mario!" Toad cried.

Luigi began putting the pieces together. To him, Toad desperately asking for Mario exclusively could mean one thing. "Did something happen to Princess Toadstool again? Now I 'va told you to buy her the SP Mailbox for communication purposes but you wouldn't listen."

Toad stared back at Luigi, still sounding panicky, "Yes! You were right! I should have brought her that—!"

Toad was cut off short at the sight of a team of Heartless lurking within the floor like water puddles. Luigi stared strangely at a trembling Toad, and he too felt a little frightened,

"What's-a going on Toad? Why are you looking at me like that? You know that's not funny." Luigi said.

Mario finally entered the room. He was wearing his favorite red pajamas and his eyes were a little groggy, "What-a in the pizza is happening? I'm trying to get some sleep."

Toad turned and saw more of the Heartless, lurking about everywhere. Immediately, one emerged from the floor like a fish out of the water and leaped onto Mario to run its sharp claws through his chest. Toad screamed, "LOOK OUT!" and shoved Mario of the way. The heartless missed and jumped back through the floor. Its beaded golden eyes scrolled everywhere in the room. The Mario brothers immediately noticed the Heartless and at the same time their baby counterparts came in the room.

"What's happenin'?" Baby Mario exclaimed.

"Wha!" Baby Luigi shuddered.

"What are they?" Luigi panicked.

"I don't know, but we gotta get outta here fast!" Mario exclaimed then signaled his baby counterpart to jump on his back. Luigi does the same and both babies were on board.

The Mario quartets and Toad took off with no hesitation. The Heartless continued giving chase; their faces were as bloodthirsty as vampires.

"Can somebody please tell-a me what's going on?" Luigi exclaimed.

"Toad! What are these creatures?" Mario asked the mushroom kid.

"I don't know!" Toad replied, "All I know is that Princess Toadstool has been kidnapped."

"Again?" Baby Luigi cried.

"I know who was behind this." Mario thought, but before concluding, Toad added, "But there's more: Toadsworth met a stranger in an ivory cloak, stating him to beware of the Wire Frames! Could these creatures be them?"

"Wire Frames?" With a quick glance, Luigi examined the Heartless, They were neither in wire nor in frames. "They're just plain black to me!" he exclaimed.

The Heartless hissed. Mario added, "So if they aren't the Wire Frames, then—"

The Mario Bros. stopped short as they came across a large pool of darkness, materializing into more Heartless. The heartless gathered round them, then an indigo-colored light shot from the sky and through the ground, materializing some Wire Frames. The Mario quartets took cross-formation and fighting poses. The Wire Frames laughed foggily while the Heartless squealed ferociously. The Marios were surrounded.

"These are the Wire Frames." Mario finished as his eyes met one of the electronically figures.

"We're doomed!" Toad cried.

"Not by a long shot," Luigi cried then faced his brother and counterparts, "Let's go! Fire attack!"

The Mario Bros. lifted their hands up. Burning red sparkles formed on their hands, shaping fireballs. They aimed their powers at their enemies and blasted them off. Immediately, more Heartless and Wire Frames began taking shape. They fired more Fire attacks, but to no avail, more of the enemies kept coming.

"They're so many of them!" Toad exclaimed.

"We doomed!" The babies cried.

The Heartless let out a strident shriek, dove back through the ground then fled a quick pace . The Wire Frames looked around aimlessly and they too fled in their own fashion by digitally teleportation. The Mario Bros. and Toad looked around.

"They're gone…" Toad exclaimed.

"For the latest time, I'm not gonna ask again! What in tarnation is-a happening?" Mario barked.

"Lookee here." Baby Luigi pointed up the sky. The Mario Bros. and Toad saw the stain-glass circular seal with the keyhole at the center, seen earlier, appearing brightly into the sky. The centered keyhole shot out a beam and through it descended Kyle, his body at a sleeping position, his eyes closed. He was dressed differently now. He had a dark colon shirt over his white long-sleeved one. Around his neck was a chain necklace with a keyhole-shaped charm. His pants were still baggy white and he had white pairs of sneakers on.

His body lay quietly on the ground. Mario and Luigi looked at each other and ran up to him. The babies and Toad followed.

"Who is he?" Luigi asked.

"How should I know?" Mario said.

"Let's take him to the castle while we're at it." Toad proposed.

**-Princess Toadstool's Castle**-

Kyle slowly woke up and glanced over his surroundings. He was inside the guest chamber of the Mushroom Kingdom. No one was in the room but him. He noticed his outfit change and the keyhole chain necklace around his neck. "Where am I?" Kyle muttered.

He looked over to his right and saw Baby Mario cuddled besides him. He looked over to his left and saw Baby Luigi there also. He then looked over the edge of the bed and saw a flock of raven surrounding Wriggler, a huge nature worm from the castle, all taking their naps. Kyle freaked out and jumped off the bed, startling the babies, chasing off the ravens, and knocking Wriggler off the bed. The babies started started crying.

"Who are you?" Kyle cried.

"Baby Luigi scared!" Baby Luigi wailed.

"Mamamiiiiiia!" Baby Mario wailed as well.

Kyle blinked, "Uh… guys? Babies?" he gently approached the babies to comfort them but they ran to the corner of a wall.

"I-I'm sorry! but…" he stammered, "I didn't know!"

An enraged hiss sounded from behind Kyle. He looked back and saw Wriggler, her body on red-fire and her fatal eyes directly onto Kyle's. The teen backed away, his arms up. Wriggler followed, "Easy man, easy."

The babies started giggling as Wriggler chased Kyle around the room. "This is not funny!" he cried.

Toadsworth, Mario, and Luigi entered the room and witnessed the catastrophe,

"Oh my goodness! There's a Wriggler in the room!" Toadsworth exclaimed.

"Hey you!" Mario addressed Kyle, "Are you okay?"

"Of course he's okay Mario." Luigi replied, "Look at him. He's actually ready for the 100m hurdles at the next Olympics."

"Just help me out here!" Kyle cried.

Mario and Luigi looked at each other and nodded. Mario jumped on Wriggler's back and rides on her like in a rodeo. Luigi went for the window and opened it. Mario let go off the Wriggler, and she jumped through the window and vanished.

"Well that's taking care of." Mario clasped his hands. Kyle sat down and took a breather from all the running, "Thanks you guys." he said.

The Mario quartets and Toadsworth approached him, "No need to." Mario said, "They come and go all the time. At least they're not Wire Frames… or these shadows."

Kyle brought up a startled look, "Wire Frames?" he exclaimed, "Shadows?"

"You know them?" Luigi asked, "Sounds like you know them. What are they and who are you?"

"My name is Kyle. Kyle Nasher." He said, "And I'm looking for my friends. Have you seen them?"

"We've only seen you." Toadsworth said, "Well actually Master Mario and Master Luigi here saw you down the fields."

"You were unconscious." Mario said, "In fact, you saved us there."

"Saved you?" Kyle questioned, "How?"

Before the discussion could continue, a loud crash reverberated through the castle. An alerted Toad ran inside the guest room, "Toadsworth! Mario! Luigi! It's awful! They're back!"

"What?" They all exclaimed and rushed outside the castle. The castle garden was swarmed with Wire Frames, both male and female forms. This time, their Heartless accomplices were not with them.

_Not again. _Kyle thought. He quickly remembered his last encounter with these creatures by the moment he wielded the strange Keyblade before his defeat. He looked over his right hand but he saw and held nothing.

"Should we fight?" Luigi exclaimed.

"Of course we should." Mario looked over Kyle, "Your name is Kyle right? If you know how to fight, help us out here, will you?"

Kyle didn't say anything but he nodded and stepped in. Toadsworth, Toad, and the baby brothers stood behind trembling. A Wire Frame hissed and the entire army leaped on the three friends.

* * *

**NeXt ChApTeR

* * *

**


	5. Chapter 4: Unexpected Twist

**Disclaimer:** The following series and characters belong to their respective corporations: Nintendo, Disney, and Square-Enix, including their respectful developers. The following characters of this fic: Kyle Nasher, Dirk Lionheart, Alana (Lana) Blade, Drew Devin, and Nived Werd belong to author Mace the Manakete in agreement to his written consent.

* * *

**Nintendo. **Disney**. _Square-Enix  
Kingdom Hearts Chronicles: Vol.1_  
KINGDOM BLESSINGS**

**

* * *

**

—**CHAPTER 4—  
Unexpected Twist

* * *

**

Mario and Luigi jumped high enough to land high kicks on a couple of Wire Frames. The Wire Frames recovered their falls in the air and threw slam fists on the brothers, knocking them. The creatures stared at the transfixed Kyle who kept looking at his palm.

_Come on, _he thinks aloud, _Appear._

Kyle looked up and suddenly felt a heavy kick on his stomach, sending him flying with the Mario brothers.

"I thought you knew how to fight!" Luigi snarled at Kyle.

"We're doomed!" Toad whined.

Mario jumped in front and faced the Wire Frames, "Time for some-a drastic measure."

Mario's body glowed as he moved his arms back and yelled out, "MARIO FINALE!!". His hands burned fire and he tugged them up front, launching out a massive storm of flames at the Wire Frames. The explosion merely passed through the enemies like a simple wind.

The Wire Frames hissed and immediately multiplies into a herd. Mario couldn't believe his attack didn't work.

"Now we're doomed!" Toad cried out.

"What are we going to do now?" Toadsworth cried out as well.

"I think it's me they want." Kyle stepped in front.

"What?" Luigi exclaimed, "You can't even fight!"

Kyle stared at his hand once more, _Come on. Come to me. _

He swung his arm once more and finally the Sacred Keyblade was at his grasp. The Keyblade looked rather translucent, it was like he wasn't holding it at all. Mario and Luigi breathed in awe and the Wire Frames began backing away.

Kyle swung the Keyblade around, "Come on now and face me, fiends!"

The Wire Frames snarled and leap onto Kyle. Kyle jumped almost as high as Mario and Luigi and swung the Keyblade continuously, slashing and bashing every one of the Wire Frames. Mario and Luigi went ahead to help out. Mario threw a tornado kick and a super jump punch on few of the Wire Frames. Luigi swung his head like a torpedo, bashing the rest of the enemies. The enemies were mostly focus on Kyle since over a swarm of them ran after him instead of the brothers; but Kyle still had the advantage.

Kyle landed on his feet and pointed the Keyblade and his arm next to it at the Wire Frames. Another herd leapt on him but before Kyle could attack, the Keyblade vanished into golden dusts.

_What?_

One Wire Frame landed an uppercut on Kyle's jaws, sending him flying, and another one threw a meteor kick. The Wire Frames teleported behind Kyle and followed with a series of blood-spewing bashes and finally a fist slam on Kyle's back, sending him hard on the ground.

"Kyle!" Mario and Luigi ran to him but the Wire Frames block their roads. "Get outta the way, monsters!" Mario cried out, but the Wire Frames quickly surrounded them and the wounded teen.

"We're done for." Luigi exclaimed.

"Yaaaahoo!" A distant yell sounded from above. Everyone, including the Wire Frames looked up and saw Bowser in his clown copter, heading straight for the ground.

"Heads up!" Bowser yelled in panic, unable to control his clown copter. Mario and Luigi pulled Kyle out of the way and ran off, leaving the Wire Frames alone. The clown copter crashed on the enemies, shattering them like glasses. The heroes witnessed the crash.

"What…happened?" Kyle struggled himself up.

"Bowser happened." Luigi answered.

Toadsworth approached Kyle, so does the baby brothers and Toad, "Are you all right, sir?"

Kyle brushed himself off and noticed a cut on his forehead and his clothes a little worn out, "I…I'm fine. It's just a scratch."

The Mario quartets approached Bowser furiously. Bowser laid on the damaged copter, dizzy and badly bruised, "Stars…pretty stars…"

Mario grabbed Bowser by the tail and turned him about face, "Listen here Bowser! Where's Princess Toadstool?" 

"Wuh-wuh-what?" Bowser shook his head.

"Don't play innocent here you fat koopa!" Luigi accused, "Where's Princess Toadstool? We know you have her."

"Yeah!" The baby brothers cried.

Bowser raised up, "What are you talking about?"

"You know what we're talking about, poacher!" Mario said.

"Princess Toadstool is not with me! Yet." Bowser said.

"Liar." Luigi exclaimed.

"Yeah! And a pants on fire!" Baby Luigi mocked.

"Look here!" the annoyed Bowser boomed, "I came here for the princess, and the princess I came here for. So if I _did_ kidnap her like you 'stated', why would I be landing on your property?"

"Cause you're dumb?" Luigi pointed out.

Mario pondered for a minute, "Hey wait Luigi. I think Bowser is speaking the truth here."

"Or he's playing a trick on us."

"Look!" Bowser slammed the ground, "Just hand over Princess Toadstool right now!"

Mario and Luigi looked at each other. Before they could speak, Bowser howled out at the condition of the castle's gardens, "Sweet lava! What happened here?"

"The Wire Frames." Kyle answered as he approached the brothers and the koopa. Toadsworth and Toad followed. Bowser squinted at the teen, "Who are you?"

"I'm Kyle." The teen answered, "You must be Bowser."

"You bet I am." Bowser replied, "And what's your relationship with these nitwit brothers here?"

"We just met." Luigi said.

"We found him somewhere near the castle when we were pursued." Mario responded.

"Pursued?" Bowser flinched, "That's new. I never heard, seen, or smell you guys been pursued."

Bowser looked around and saw the Wire Frames' body shards laying everywhere. He picked up a shard and gently rubbed it. The material turned into sand in response.

Bowser's mouth hanged open. "Wow." He said, "you really are been pursued."

The koopa faced the brothers, "And Princess Toadstool is not with you whatsoever?"

"We have to find her." Mario said vehemently, ignoring Bowser's question, "even if it means that we have to face you!"

"Me?" Bowser pointed at himself.

"Ya heard my brother!" Luigi exclaimed, "You!"

"Well it doesn't matter, cause I ain't coming after you." Bowser said, then reluctantly he declared, "I'm going with you."

"What?" the Mario quartets yelled.

"What? Is that a problem for you?" Bowser stated, "'or should I recall the times we had when I joined you vermins on quests."

"Okay Bowser, if you want to come with us, I suggest you drop the name calling." Luigi pointed out.

"I think you should come for the time being." Kyle pointed out, "I also want to see my friends again. We were separated."

"Don't worry Kyle." Mario said, "We'll find them. Your friends and Princess Toadstool."

"Please do!" Toadsworth said worryingly, "May I suggest that you head for the neighboring Disney Empire. I hope the Emperor there will be of assistance."

"The Disney Empire?" The Mario brothers said in surprised.

Toadsworth took them inside the castle and into the throne room. "Wait here." Toadsworth told the company and headed for the Princess's Seat. Using his cane, he reached the Seat's tip and tapped it once. Everything started shaking and the Seat shifted aside, revealing a life-size keyhole painted in luminous light.

"What is it?" Kyle asked.

"A portal to the Disney Empire." Toadsworth said, "Princess Toadstool once told me to keep this in secrecy and never to reveal it to anyone, even you the Mario brothers. She told me that I should show this portal to you only if the time is right."

"The princess really _is _gone." Luigi muttered.

"As you enter the portal," Toadsworth went on, "you'll be traveling in strange movement, space, and time continuum. I'm not sure if there are enemies beyond but I beg of you, please be careful reaching Disney Empire."

"Don't worry Toadsworth." Kyle said, "We will."

The company approached the keyhole and one by one they go through it like a large hole and disappear in sight.

* * *

**NeXt ChApTeR

* * *

**


	6. Chapter 5: Suspect

**Disclaimer:** The following series and characters belong to their respective corporations: Nintendo, Disney, and Square-Enix, including their respectful developers. The following characters of this fic: Kyle Nasher, Dirk Lionheart, Alana (Lana) Blade, Drew Devin, and Nived Werd belong to author Mace the Manakete in agreement to his written consent.

**

* * *

**

Nintendo. Disney**. _Square-Enix_  
_Kingdom__ Hearts Chronicles: Vol.1_  
KINGDOM BLESSINGS**

**—CHAPTER 5—  
Suspect**

* * *

Somewhere through the twilight of the empire, a familiar figure was seen wandering through branches and woods. He wore a black leather jacket with a grey hood attached to it. He also had dark blue baggy jeans and black shoes: an outfit totally invisible in the shadow of the night.

The figure came across another figure wearing an ivory cloak, revealing through the moonlight sky. The ivory cloaked figure looked rather taller and older than the other figure it was facing. The ivory cloaked figure's hands were dry, diabolical looking, and full of wrinkles. The black cloaked figure's hands however were creamy soft and firm.

"So you've returned." The figure in ivory cloak asked, his voice sounding throaty and dry.

"Look!" the other figure came out strong, "I have no time for this. I got stuff to do y'know? So out with it."

"As stubborn as always." huffed the figure in ivory cloak, "You were just like your father when he was young."

"Actually I never met Father, but thanks for pointing it out. That's very reassuring. Yet disturbing." A smile spread across the young figure's face.

The older figure scoffed, raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Emerging from underground and out of nowhere were the Heartless and Wire Frames.

"I enjoy your sense of humor. But I doubt these creatures will." The figure said before vanishing into a blinding fiery light, leaving the young figure helpless and surrounded by the summoned enemies.

The Heartless invoke a whining sound before leaping onto the young figure, so does the Wire Frames. The figure dodged out of the way, pulled out two guns from his cloak and began firing; every shot nailed every single Heartless and Wire Frame at bull-eye into nothingness.

Then a heartless lurked behind the figure like a predator ready to surprise its prey. The figure turned around and the heartless leap on him.

**-Magic Ship-**

"Gawrsh." Goofy stared at Chip and Dale, baffled, "I dunno how I can memorize all that."

"It's simple Goofy." Dale said, "First you push this here red button, then pull up this here switch next to it, then type the code D-I-S-N-E-Y, press enter here, push the green button and hold onto the stick for ignition."

"That's for take-off, right?" Goofy asked, still baffled.

"Of course it's for take-off Goofy!" Donald whined. Goofy has been going on and on over the instructions on how to control the ship for three hours and it just drove him nuts, "So, could you like stop complaining and..." Donald then stared at the galactic sight of space, "enjoy the view!"

"Oh right, the view, ha-yuck!" Goofy laughed, "Hate to tell you this Donald, but the 'view' is nothing but rocks, and crumbles, and people walking in space, and more rocks, and possibly a glimpse of Aurora Borealis—"

"Wait! What did you say?" Donald exclaimed.

"Uhh…Aurora Borealis?"

Donald shook his head, "No, no, no. The other one, before that. Something about people walking in space."

"Ah yes." Goofy smiled, "Well actually, they aren't walking in space; they are walking on the moon. But it looks like they're desperate to walk into space, so technically, they are walking on spa—"

Donald pushed Goofy off the pilot's seat and took over the control stick.

**-Gathered Worlds-**

Kyle, Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, and Bowser looked over a vast distance while standing on the moon. The galactic scenery was beautiful. There were stars and asteroids all floating around the vast space, including various types of planets.

"I don't see anything." Mario looked around before turning his attention to his baby self, "Do you see anything, Baby Mario?"

Baby Mario shook his head in response. Both boys sighed.

"It's so strange." Kyle uttered in awe.

The Mario brothers and Bowser faced him, "What strange?" Luigi asked.

"We're in space and we're not even suffocating." He answered.

Mario shrugged, "What's so strange about that?"

"Yeah, nothing's strange about traveling in space. And the best part about that is that we can swim on broad air." Luigi pointed at the baby brothers gliding gracefully around them just to prove his point.

Bowser looked upon the spacious horizon with his binoculars. He finally lowered them down, his eyes gleaming for adventure, "So many places to see... so many worlds in this vast space... a world with the weird Arabic structure palace (Agrabah), a world with the huge blue-crystal tower overlooking its city (Tellius), a city itself (Ivalice), a godly coliseum on clouds (Olympus Coliseum), civilization under the sea? (Atlantica.) And what about these digitally futuristic skyscrapers? (Year 2121), and that castle with its garden shaped like a head with big-rounded ears…or wigs perhaps? (Disney Empire)"

"Bowser…" Mario, Luigi, and Kyle stared strangely at Bowser.

"Toadstool must be in one of these worlds, I just know it! No doubts!" Bowser pumped a fist in the air, "I'm not letting her out of my sight that easily!"

"Well so am I!" Mario replied.

Baby Luigi stretched his hands out for the binoculars. "I wanna see!" he whined.

Bowser intended to fight for it, but Baby Mario and Luigi joined in.

"Gimme that!" Baby Mario exclaimed.

"Yeah, be nice and let us see!" Luigi whined.

"NO!" Bowser roared.

Kyle and Mario couldn't help but to laugh at the situation. Bowser got his binoculars snatched before his eyes. Baby Luigi, in possession of the binoculars, stuck his tongue at Bowser. Bowser grumbled.

Baby Luigi looked through the binoculars and popping right up to his face was Goofy's goofy smile, "Hey there strangers." he waved through the binoculars.

The startled babies and Luigi fell heavily on their butts. The magic ship was floating next to the moon where the gang was standing.

"Who are you?" Kyle asked.

"The question is: who are you, and what are you doing walking on gray sunshine?" Donald blurted out.

Mario narrowed his eyes, "It's the moon, duck." He corrected him.

Donald angrily pointed the finger at Mario, "You will be silent, smart 'stache!"

An offended Mario widened his eyes. Bowser rolled on the floor, laughing endlessly like there's no tomorrow.

"Hi. My name is Kyle. Kyle Nasher." Kyle stepped in to introduce himself, "…I don't know how I got to meet these folks but I had a strong feeling that I was destined to—"

"Yeah yeah. Nice knowing you Kyle." Donald interrupted, "but you don't look like a Mushroom Kingdom citizen, so..."

The moment they heard Donald saying 'Mushroom Kingdom citizen', the Mario bros. and Bowser's faces lit up. They excitedly jumped on the ship and glued their faces on the windshield screaming, "We are from the Mushroom Kingdom!!"

Donald fell on his butt. Goofy looked surprised, "Really? 'cause I've heard the Mushroom Kingdom had people with mushroom-shaped heads."

"We _have _people with mushroom-shaped heads." Mario exclaimed, "And we know Princess Toadstool like a sister."

"Yeah! Sister!" Baby Mario exclaimed.

"We're always there for her no matter what!" Luigi exclaimed.

"I'm her Maitre D'." Bowser grinned.

"Hey, what about me?" Kyle gestured, trying to get some attention.

* * *

"So Princess Toadstool was kidnapped?" Minnie asked.

The Mario brothers nodded. The Mario brothers, Bowser, Donald, Goofy, and Kyle were inside the Audience Chamber of the Disney Empire.

Minnie lowered his head, "The emperor warned us about this in his letter. Oh, if only I have done something earlier."

"Please your Majesty, don't blame yourself." Daisy told Minnie.

"Wait, the emperor wrote a letter?" Mario asked.

"Is… the Emperor's gone too?" Luigi asked.

"Well according to his letter, he went on some mission." Daisy pointed out.

"That's what he says, but I believe it differently." Donald said.

"Donald? Are you saying you don't believe the Emperor?" Goofy asked.

"Of course I do." Donald said, "Just…differently."

Bowser strolled across the chamber sniffling, "How can my sweet, sweet Peach not be here? This place is huge for a princess to get lost here, for crying out loud."

He turned around to continue his paces when his ears picked up something. It sounded like faint voices coming from the other side of the grand door. The voices grew louder by the second, and suddenly the grand door opened, catching everyone's attention. Two of the Imperial soldiers entered the chamber, escorting in handcuffs a very familiar face.

Kyle froze, "Dirk?"

Dirk's eyes fixed amazingly at Kyle, "Kyle?"

The soldiers shoved Dirk up front. "Hey, hey, hey! Careful! You're ruining my outfit!" Dirk snapped. He was obviously proud of the new outfit he sported: a white hooded sportswear with a black T-shirt underneath it, baggy pants to match the color of the sportswear and black suede Velcros.

"Your Majesty, we've found this traitor near the Empire's Keep Drawbridge." One of the soldiers stated. The party, including Kyle, faced Dirk.

"Traitor?" Dirk was shocked, "Hey man, that's harsh! And why would you call me a traitor? What did I do?! I don't even live here! Heck, I don't even know how I got here! All I know is that I was attacked by those dark shadows and digital freaks!"

"Dark shadows?" the Mario bros. exclaimed.

"Digital freaks?" Kyle pondered. _Could it be the Wire Frames?_

"Yeah right." Bowser muttered.

"Uhh... is this fella talking about heartless?" Goofy scratched his head.

"Nonsense!" Donald exclaimed. "We've defeated those creatures years ago! They no longer exist!"

"You just say what you wanna say, duck. But I know what I saw!" Dirk said, "These beady-yellowish eyes covered in dark untouchable skin are as real as sin."

"Then you must know where the Emperor and the Mushroom Kingdom princess are." the soldier said. "You have them captives, no?"

This alerted the gang. All, except Kyle, Minnie, and Daisy readied to beat the truth out of a confused Dirk. Minnie somehow seem to know Dirk, but can't seem to figure out where she saw him.

"Emperor? Princess-- now wait a minute. I don't know any emperor or princess."

"Do you?" Luigi asked.

"Wait everyone!" Kyle interrupted, "Release him, he's telling the truth!"

Donald, Mario, Luigi, Goofy, and Bowser faced Kyle, stunned.

"Kyle, don't tell me you're falling for his lies." Donald argued.

"I know Dirk, Donald." Kyle argued back, "Sure I will fall for his lies."

"Hey!" Dirk whined.

"Then good luck falling for this lie." A voice boomed from up front. The party turned their attention toward Pete.

"Pete? What are you talking about?" Minnie exclaimed, suddenly feeling scared of Pete approaching the party.

"With the Emperor being absent, why not look after his throne..." Pete pointed at the throne next to Minnie, "...when you can take over it instead?"

Everyone positioned their fighting stances toward Pete now. "You're the one responsible for the Emperor's disappearance, weren't you?" Donald yelled.

"Where's Princess Toadstool?" Mario yelled too as he and his brother took their fighting stances. Bowser spat fire in rage.

"That I don't know. And I don't care." Pete grinned, "As long as the Emperor's gone and you are all gone. The throne will be mine. Come out my beauties!"

Emerging from the ground once again were the Heartless. Appearing digitally were the Wire Frames. The soldiers went for the enemies but the Wire Frames landed kicks on their abdomen, knocking them out cold. The enemies surrounded the party, who formed a circle with frightened Minnie and Daisy standing in the midst.

"Dark shadows and digital freaks" Dirk introduced the enemies, "Now do you believe in my lies now?"

**

* * *

**

Next Chapter

* * *


	7. Chapter 6: Start of an Epic Quest

**Disclaimer:** The following series and characters belong to their respective corporations: Nintendo, Disney, and Square-Enix, including their respectful developers. The following characters of this fic: Kyle Nasher, Dirk Lionheart, Alana (Lana) Blade, Drew Devin, and Nived Werd belong to author Mace the Manakete in agreement to his written consent.

* * *

**Nintendo. **Disney**. _Square-Enix  
Kingdom Hearts Chronicles: Vol.1_  
KINGDOM BLESSINGS**

—**CHAPTER 6—  
Start of an Epic Quest**

* * *

The heroes had formed a circle, ready to battle their enemies.

"The heartless!" Donald caught sight of the shadowy figures, "They're back?! But how?"

"Are those creatures…the Wire Frames." Goofy had his attention on the humanoid-shaped creatures.

"Yes and they're the digital ones." Mario said.

"What are you doing, Pete?" Minnie exclaimed, "You wouldn't betray your Empire, would you?"

"I can betray anyone! Anywhere! Anytime! Attack my beauties!!" Pete yelled and the Heartless and Wire Frames leapt toward the heroes.

"Watch out!" Donald screamed. Dirk broke free of his handcuffs, jumped in midair, pulled out two guns and pulled the triggers. A stream of fireballs endlessly showered the enemies. He landed on his feet and nailed a Wire Frame charging to his side, on the stomach. He delivered a front kick at another dashing Wire Frame and knocked out a duo coming from behind with his backhand fist. He then faced the others, "Well don't you just stand there. Take care of them!"

"Right!" the heroes replied in unison and joined the fray. Kyle stretched his arm and once again the Keyblade appeared to him. Kyle swung the Keyblade around, smashing and bashing every single enemy. Mario and Luigi shot out a series of fireballs and Donald cast a rain of thunder. Goofy and Bowser charged at the remaining enemies. The enemies vanished, defeated.

"Gee Dirk, since when did you learn how to fight? And where did you get those two guns?" Kyle said.

"With that Keyblade of yours, I should ask you that same question." Dirk replied.

"You freaks! You all freaks!" Pete yelled, "I'm going to destroy you all!"

Pete charged onto the heroes. Donald and Goofy stepped in front.

"Not on our watch!" Donald exclaimed.

"Let's go Donald!" Goofy yelled and the duo charged onto Pete. Suddenly, Minnie jumped in the midst of Donald, Goofy and Pete and her body immediately glowed white and radiant as if she is about to explode.

"FINAL HOLY!" she yelled as she began to float in the air. Beams gushed out of her body, blinding the entire chamber in sight.

The blinding light ceased and Pete was unconscious, stars twirled around his head, "Oh my pretty stars…"

"Your Majesty?" Donald was in awe.

"What was that?" Mario exclaimed.

"Totally wicked." Kyle breathed.

"Guards!" Minnie yelled and immediately a stampede of the Disney Imperial guards rushed to the audience chamber and surrounded Pete. The unconscious Pete is dragged away and out of the Empire.

Minnie slowly approached Dirk and held his hand. She immediately felt him as if she knew him for a long time. Somehow, she felt strangely safe around him.

"You…" Minnie addressed him, "Please speak your name."

"…Dirk Lionheart." He said, an eyebrow raise. He quickly felt uncomfortable having his hand held by the Empress and gently removed his hand, "…I'm sorry Your Majesty, but we don't really know each other and it seems too awkward to have my hand held by you."

Minnie giggled, "I understand Dirk. I'm sorry myself, yet…you remind me of someone the Emperor and I know very well."

"Really?" Dirk says, "And yet I was taken wrongfully as a criminal."

"You're still are a criminal to us." Donald exclaimed. Bowser went in to grab Dirk by the colon, "Where is Princess Toadstool? Hand her to me, stinkin' Princess poaching stealer!"

Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, even Dirk cocked their head on one side, "Stinkin' princess poaching stealer?"

Mario and Luigi looked at each other, smiling excitingly. Bowser, realizing what he just said, dropped Dirk on the ground and froze in fear. He stared at many eyes gazed at him.

"Wait a minute. I thought you were the Princess's Maitre D'" Roxas said.

"Yeah." Donald crossed his arms and tapped his foot, his eyes look distrusting, "What are you thinking about, Bowser?"

Bowser laughed nervously and scratched his head, "Oh, I'm thinking I'm hungry." He perjured, "This trip and this fight caused me an appetite."

"Come on guys." Kyle changed subjects, "Dirk's no criminal. He's one of my best pals. He's cool. What kind of a cool guy would be responsible for the disappearance of Princess Toadstool and the Emperor and these creatures' appearances?"

"Princess Toadstool?" Dirk asked.

Kyle faced him and nodded, "Yeah, as it turns out, it's not just King Alexander who's gone."

"Who's King Alexander?" Goofy asked.

"He's also a king." Minnie responded, "But he's from another world, not from this galaxy."

Kyle and Dirk looked at each other, then at Minnie, "Wait a minute…from another galaxy?"

"How…" Minnie immediately faced Kyle and Dirk, "How do you know King Alexander?"

"We really don't, but we came across his Manse back at Wales." Dirk said.

"Wait a second…" Roxas said, "Don't you see what's going on here? Your King is gone, the Emperor, the Princess... it all adds up."

Everyone faced Roxas. Roxas addressed Kyle and Dirk, "Tell me, how did you know the Heartless and Wire Frames? Back at Wales?"

"Yeah…" Kyle responded, "How did you--"

"Coincidence." Roxas responded, "The Wire Frames and Heartless are everywhere, not just at the Mushroom Kingdom."

"So are you saying that the disappearance of the King of Wales, the Emperor and Princess Toadstool has something to do with the Wire Frames and the Heartless's appearances?" Mario asked.

"It's not just them alone." Kyle added. Dirk faced Kyle in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"Lana and Drew. They're gone too." Kyle pointed out, "Unless you saw them last."

Dirk stood still, remembering what had happened to Lana and Drew back at the Manse. Everyone looked at the duo, feeling empathic of the loss of their friends. Roxas and Minnie however look at them as if there was something secret about them.

"There were…four of you?" Minnie exclaimed. Kyle nodded. Dirk clenched his fists, "Those freaks," he said, "I hope they haven't done anything to them."

_Could they be…Lionheart…Nasher…who are the other two? _Minnie looked up the ceiling in thought.

"We must do something Your Majesty." Daisy told Minnie, "The Emperor's gone and we must find him."

"So is the Princess." Mario exclaimed.

Minnie paced around before facing the party once more, "One thing left to do." She spoke, "we must follow the Emperor's orders."

Minnie handed the letter over to Kyle. Kyle read the letter, so does Dirk, Bowser, and the Mario brothers.

"We must find the four crystals?" Luigi repeated what he read.

"Elemental crystals." Minnie replied, "as well as their wielders."

"According to the Emperor, they're our only hope." Daisy pointed out, "And who knows, you might come across the Emperor or the Princess."

_The Elemental Crystals? _Kyle reminisced the text message on his cell phone and his awakening with the voice. _As darkness veil the world, Four Warriors of Light shall come. _He looked at his hand, which previously and many times wielded the translucent Keyblade, t_he Keyblade…Gate Guardian…am I that Gate Guardian? Are we all warriors of Light?_

"Yo Kyle." Dirk called Kyle back to reality, "You okay?"

Kyle hesitated, "…I…I think so."

"Now Kyle Nasher." Minnie addressed Kyle, "I understand what you are thinking."

"You do?" Kyle froze. Could Minnie somehow read his mind?

"This journey is going to be a tough one," Minnie went on, "but don't worry about your friends. They're all right. I know it." She then faced the entire crew, "But please, be wary of the Heartless and Wire Frames."

"Don't worry Your Majesty." Donald said, "We'll find these crystals and their wielders. And if we do, we will warn them of the danger."

"We will also find the Emperor, promise." Goofy said.

"And the Princess." Mario said, "She'll be safe once more in our troop."

"Thank you." Minnie smiled.

"But before you guys go." Roxas approached Kyle and handed over to him a small white flask.

"what is it?" Kyle asked.

"Enclosed in this bottle is Sora's Essence, the Summon spirit of my alter ego."

"Sora's Essence?" Dirk blinked.

"Sora is in there?" Donald exclaimed.

Goofy peeked inside the flask but saw nothing, "Gawrsh. He's like a genie."

"Yes…" Roxas sighed, "…he'll help you on your quest, really. Especially if you're facing the toughest opponents."

Minnie then approached Kyle, "I also would like to bestow upon you, Kyle Nasher, the principality of this league of twelve."

Kyle stunned, "Me? You want me to…be the leader of this team?"

"Seriously Kyle, don't tell me you're afraid of a little job that requires pushing people around." Dirk laughed.

"Hey, thanks Dirk." Kyle eyeballed him menacingly, "You just reminded me of sharing a little story about the team presentation you led on women's fashion."

"Touché."

**-Magic Ship Takeoff Chamber-**

Everyone gathered up between Minnie, Roxas, Daisy and the Magic Ship, all ready and set to leave.

"Be careful, League of Twelve. May your blessings protect you all." Minnie said.

"Don't worry Empress." Kyle said.

"We won't disappoint you or the Emperor." Dirk said.

"Thank you for your generosity to protect the Mushroom Kingdom, Your Majesty." Mario said.

"And thank you for the foods." Luigi said, still licking his finger full of sweet sauce.

"There were foods?" Baby Luigi yelled.

"Get him!" Baby Mario yelped and the babies jumped on Luigi and fought to lick his fingers.

"All I want is Princess Toadstool back in my arms." Bowser muttered.

"Be safe too, Your Majesty." Donald said.

"But Donald, with what happened to Pete, I don't think she needs protection anymore." Goofy said. Donald looked at Goofy as if he was talking crazy.

"Are we going to take off or not?" Chip squealed, "We don't want to waste the engine."

"Be patient Chip." Dale squealed, "Beeeee patient."

Everyone entered the Magic Ship, leaving Minnie, Daisy, and Roxas behind. Luigi, being the last one to enter the ship, exit the ship once more and approached the trio, "Oh and one more thing Your Majesty. Don't mean to be rude but can we have some of your delicious sweet sauce again?"

Mario ran back out and dragged his brother by the colon, back into the ship. Luigi signaled Minnie to call him. Minnie couldn't help but laugh so does Daisy and Roxas. The ceiling opened up and the ship went for takeoff.

"Come on Mario!" Luigi was heard complaining inside, "Be a brother and let me order those sauces to go! You know you want them bad."

"As tempting as you're sounding, NO!" Mario yelled.

The ship finally flew into space. Minnie sighed, looking worried. Daisy and Roxas approached her.

"Your Majesty, what's wrong?" Daisy asked

"…Nasher and Lionheart." Minnie said.

"These two do look strangely familiar." Roxas said, "Especially Dirk."

"You're right Roxas." Minnie replied, "I'm not worried about Kyle, but it's Dirk I'm more concerned about. With the fact that his last name is Lionheart, could he truly be…_the_ Lionheart?" she then looked up the sky, "I have a feeling that this is going to be a war once both boys' identities are revealed."

* * *

Coming Up: Dubbed the Blessed League with Kyle as the commander; Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Chip, Dale, Donald, Goofy, Dirk, and Kyle have left the Disney Empire and are heading for the start of their adventure: to find the four crystals, their wielders, Princess Peach Toadstool, Emperor Mickey Mouse, King Alexander Highwind Tycoon, and Kyle and Dirk's remaining friends Lana Blade and Drew Devin. (phew!)

Where will be their next destination? And who Kyle and Dirk are, really? The epic continues.

**Next Chapter **

* * *


	8. Chapter 7: The Dark League

**Disclaimer:** The following series and characters belong to their respective corporations: Nintendo, Disney, and Square-Enix, including their respectful developers. The following characters of this fic: Kyle Nasher, Dirk Lionheart, Alana (Lana) Blade, Drew Devin, and Nived Werd belong to author Mace the Manakete in agreement to his written consent.

* * *

**Nintendo. **Disney**. _Square-Enix  
Kingdom Hearts Chronicles: Vol.1_  
KINGDOM BLESSINGS**

**—CHAPTER 7—  
The Dark League**

-?-

At the midst of the largest platform--the length of a park--of the far galaxy, sat a dark throne of parchment and Romanic structure. Sitting at that throne is the dark figure shrouded in his ivory garb, seen earlier with Dirk. Approaching the figure is a female swordsman. Her long dark-teal hair, tied in a long stranded ponytail, rested behind her back. She is stunningly beautiful in her handmade samurai gown, with brown boots and a sword sheathed at her ride side. Her brown boots echoed through the galaxy as she approached the figure.

"You've called?" she asked meticulously.

"Yes." The figure spoke his usual grave voice, "Are things progressing as planned?"

"Yes." She responded, "The city has been captured, and rumors are spreading about a possible war of the worlds as we speak."

"Really?" the figure laughed, "You've done well."

"Now that I have accomplished what you've asked" She began, "it's your turn."

"Ah yes." The figure stood up from his throne, "Thanks for this lovely reminder; however, I need one more task out of you."

"What?" she immediately drew her blade and pointed, its tip gleaming radiantly at the starlights, "You promised! You gave me so many tasks already and all I am asking is for that one thing! Just…one. Isn't that too much to ask?"

"Raise your voice once more and you'll find yourself in a situation you'll not enjoy to be in."

The female swordsman put down her blade and the figure continued, "Now, about your assignment. I need you to find this person."

The figure waved its finger and a blue light shone from above it. The light quickly faded, forming a picture of a young blue-haired man, wearing a green bandana on his forehead and a red cape wrapped around his neck and upper chest. His deep blue eyes looked serious.

The female swordsman stared at the picture, "So you want me to find this guy and contact you, is that it?"

The figure chuckled, "sometime, you never get it at the fullest. No lady, I need you to _kill_ that person."

The girl stared at the figure in horror, "WH-What?"

"His name is Ike. Ike of Crimea." The figure disclosed, "He comes from the world of Tellius and he is a threat to the League."

"I've been through enough violence already, and you want me to perform a murder?"

"Do you question my authority?" the figure countered, "Do this or you'll never see your brother again."

The female swordsman hesitated at the figure's threat, "you have a choice." The figure chuckled.

It took her a minute to run her thoughts, then answered confidently, "All right. I'll do it."

"Excellent."

The figure chuckled as the girl left the platform without any further expressions or arguments

"Do not disappoint me, Princess Lyndis of Caelin." He said.

The girl—Lyndis—picked up from her sack a spoonful of pixie dust and spread it around herself. She instantly disappeared. As soon as she was gone, a waterfall of light shot out of the ground in front of the figure, materializing eleven other figures wearing cloaks of the color ivory. One by one, they remove their hoods, revealing their faces:

Ganondorf

Twin Black Mages Jareth and Ishbod (random name from FFTA)

Sephiroth

Garland

Palamecia

Maleficent

Hades

Jafar

Black Knight

...and the unknown figure with the big round ears seen earlier. The figure still had his face shaded.

"We came… Nergal." the unknown figure called the thirteenth figure at the throne, who lastly removed his hood revealing himself. His wounded right eye, the size of a golf ball fixed directly at the mouse, while the intact left eye stared at the rest of the group. "What do you want?" Nergal huffed under his breath.

"The mission you gave Lady Eirika," the unknown figure said, "don't you think it's a bit harsh?"

"You're a big softie, you know that?" Nergal said.

"I for once, agree with His Majesty." Sephiroth approached Nergal, "although his opinions are mostly to one's likings and disagreeable to us evil-doers. I think we should give that Ike guy a chance. We want to test him."

"Test him?" Nergal argued, "This is a test!"

"By what? Killing him?" Jafar pointed, "Because I really wanted to get him involve in the experience of what it is like to be a genie trapped in a lamp."

"This Ike boy is a threat." Black Knight proclaimed, "He'll ruin us all! He'll ruin our chance at enjoying everlasting happiness."

Nergal smiled at the Black Knight, "Thank you! For once somebody agrees with me."

"Just a question: what are we to do with some of the worlds around here?" Palamecia asked, "Should we let the Wire Frames continue their rage upon them?"

"Ah, yes…" Ganondorf's prolonged whispering sounds like a silent hissing, "Speaking of that, great news to all of you: we've captured a Noble of Pure and thus, that soul possesses great blessings beyond imagining."

The thirteen individuals boomed with exclamation. "You mean to tell me that you actually have a Noble of Pure?" Nergal said, "The one according to our researches?"

"Yes." Ganondorf continued, "And I have that one's blessing, right here as proof." He held on his hand a radiant crystal clear light in round shape. They all lean to examine the treasure closer.

"So let me get this straight," Maleficent interrupted, "Our latest research showed that we could find the purest of blessings in the soul of magnificent nobles of all kinds around the Gathered Worlds. But we thought that their blessings could be found in princesses and maidens only."

"Looks like we were dead wrong." Hades pointed, "It seems that it can be found in almost anyone."

"So what do you suggest?" Jareth, a black mage asked.

"Should we go ahead and go for our next plan of action?" his twin brother Ishbod asked.

"I'm afraid so." Hades faced the twins, "Not for us, but for them. If you know what I mean."

"Of course we know what you mean." Ganondorf proclaimed, "It'll be happiness to us all!"

Following this decree was a series of laughter from the group.

"Wait a minute!" Garland stopped the laughter, "What about that Mushroom princess's gang? the 'Blessed League' they called themselves."

Nergal snapped his fingers and out of nowhere, a huge crystal ball floated from above and landed gently on the floor. The figures approached the ball and examined the Magic Ship still flying.

"Ah, Princess Toadstool's gang…" Jafar asked, and then faced Nergal, "How about this? We should finish them while we can."

"How about we don't…" the unknown figure said. The figures faced him.

"Are you suggesting, we test them first?" Hades added with a smirk.

The figure scratched his head, "…you've read my mind haven't you?"

"There're not the only people we should all be testing." Nergal said with a frown look on his face, "There's one more."

The eleven figures looked at Nergal interestingly, "Who?" Palamecia exclaimed.

"I've met him." Nergal said, "And we have to be careful as he is also traveling the Gathered Worlds as we speak."

"Him?" Maleficent cried, "Tell us who 'him?' is"

"The prince of Ivalice." Nergal said, "He has returned."

"The prince?" the unknown figure exclaimed, "The prince is alive?"

"Quite surprising and suspicious isn't it?"

"That…can't be." The Black Knight muttered.

"You better be telling me the truth druid!" the unknown figure angrily pointed his finger at Nergal.

"Am I laughing?"

Seeing Nergal's seriousness, the cloaked figures roared in panic and fury. The unknown figure simply stood there, strangely silent, like he was expecting this to happen.

"This can't be!" Ganondorf exclaimed, "I thought the Wire Frames had taken care of him when he was only an infant!"

"Apparently, they succeeded in taking care of the royal family itself, including the king, but not the prince." Maleficent said.

"Unbelievable!" Palamecia growled, "we invade Ivalice and for what?"

"All of you!" Nergal silenced the figures, "You should know that no matter what happens, the kingdom's throne shall not be taken."

"Then I guess we can't let this king run loose." The Dark knight exclaimed, "We must keep him away from the throne and keep him away for good… permanently and in the name of the League of thirteen: the Dark League."

* * *

Coming up: The party of eleven (including Sora's Essence), dubbed the Blessed League, travels to the start of their adventure, while the party of thirteen (currently twelve), dubbed the Dark League are up to something. Could the Dark League be truly responsible for the disappearance of Princess Toadstool, King Alexander, Lana, Drew and the Emperor. What will happens next? The epic continues.

**NeXt ChApTeR**

* * *


	9. Chapter 8: Introduction

**Disclaimer:** The following series and characters belong to their respective corporations: Nintendo, Disney, and Square-Enix, including their respectful developers. The following characters of this fic: Kyle Nasher, Dirk Lionheart, Alana (Lana) Blade, Drew Devin, and Nived Werd belong to author Mace the Manakete in agreement to his written consent.

* * *

**Nintendo. **Disney**. _Square-Enix  
Kingdom Hearts Chronicles: Vol.1_  
KINGDOM BLESSINGS**

—**CHAPTER 8—  
Introduction

* * *

**

_In every soul lies true blessing,_

_In every blessing lie great powers…_

_Powers beyond the imagining…_

_And every soul cannot survive without blessing…_

_As darkness veils the world, four warriors of light shall come… (Original Quote from Final Fantasy I)_

_Each warrior of Light shall wield an elemental crystal: Venus, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter. Only one will wield the Keyblade. Only one will seal the door… and free the Light._

_There, in a billion light years away from our galaxy, floats another galaxy known briefly as the Gathered Worlds. These other worlds share one Secret that was well renowned in the past, but forgotten in the present. _

_Researches were done to prove that when a person's blessing is taken away from his or her soul, that person will fall into a deep slumber and that soul, will then starts to drift away into nothingness, creating a Wire Frame. The formation of a heartless is well-known as a lost corrupted heart separated from its being, and a Nobody, being the empty castaway corpse of the victim. Lost blessings and hearts result in lost souls and lost bodies, resulting in unfair casualties, meaning that everyone, in the Gathered Worlds, is in danger; everyone, including the Thirteen Nobles of Pure: thirteen individuals, whose blessing is the purest of all, and each of their blessings, hold the key that could reveal the secret of the Gathered Worlds and possibly the destruction of mankind. However, there is hope._

_Behold, the Sacred Keyblade. This Sacred Keyblade shall be revived by the unity of the powers of the four Crystals (Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter) each wielded by its chosen wielders, and it shall be christened Eclypsia. Each warrior shall be known as the Warriors of Light. Only one of them shall wield Eclypsia and be known as Gate Guardian to prevent evil from exposing blessings into darkness, from allowing the Gates of Darkness to be opened, and preventing the secret to be exposed by evil itself, currently residing inside the secret's ritual site: The Kingdom of Gates._

_Once again I say to you all: Be ready, Gate Guardian, warriors of Light, wielders of Venus, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter crystals, for the road you will take, will challenge your souls._

-- --

The magic ship was seen flying gracefully on space. The Blessed league: Kyle, Dirk, Mario, Luigi, Donald, Goofy, and Bowser were at the living room of the ship while Chip, Dale and the Baby Bros. were inside the control room's cubicle, piloting the ship.

"So tell me Kyle." Mario asked the young hero, "That Keyblade you wield. Do you know what this is about?"

"Well…" Kyle pondered.

"All I can say is that Keyblade reminds me of the one Sora wielded in the past." Donald pointed out.

"Really?" Kyle exclaimed, "Is that true?"

"Either that or Donald is lying." A celestial voice sounded from among the group. Everyone looked around for the source of the voice.

"Err…did you guys just spoke?" Luigi suddenly felt cold and his heart started racing.

"No, but I have a bad feeling about this." Bowser said with an opposite feeling.

"It's that voice…" Goofy said, "It's spooky, but totally familiar."

"Guys! I'm right here!" the voice spoke again.

The heroes turned around and saw Final Form Sora floating midair next to them.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed.

"So you must be the summon spirit of Sora." Dirk said, "Boy, you're not as scary as I expected. I thought you will be a dragon or something."

Sora forced a grin, "Thanks."

"Hey!" Donald approaches Sora angrily and points the finger at him, "Who do you think you are, calling me a liar? You know full well that what I'm saying is totally true."

A nervous Sora shook his hands and smiled, "It's just a figure of speech." He said, "Can't take a joke once a while?"

"Believe me, he never takes jokes." Mario narrowed his eyes.

"Sora. That Keyblade you wield. How does it look like?" Kyle asked the Keybearer.

Sora's two Keyblade, the Oblivion and the Oathkeeper, floated around him before landing hard on the ground, stabbing it. "They are very powerful relics." He replied, "But I doubt yours looks like mine."

Kyle stretched out his arm and the Keyblade appeared to him. He examined it then examined Sora's, "They don't look alike. But they appear to be the same keys form. And what about those scribble on the blade?"

"I have no idea." Sora said, "This Keyblade may look different but it has a different purpose since it looks translucent and disappears at every minute."

"So what are you suggesting?" Luigi asked, "Cause Mario and I, we've seen the work that Keyblade does to Wire Frames and Heartless. It's out of this world!"

"Like us at this very moment." Bowser joked.

"Well, all I can say is that we must find the elemental crystals." Kyle pointed out, "perhaps, that Keyblade might have a purpose in them."

"That I will do." Sora said, "Good luck on your journey. I'll be watching." Sora disappeared in a twinkle. The Keyblade disappeared in Kyle's hand as well.

"I never thought I will be seeing an actual spirit." Dirk exclaimed, "And to top that, a legendary warrior."

"It's good to see Sora again." Goofy said.

"Yeah." Donald replied, "But still he shouldn't have called me a liar."

"Err…guys?" Kyle sighed uncomfortably, "I never actually told you what happened to me before I got here...but here it goes."

The heroes leaned towards Kyle to hear him out. Kyle cleared his throat and spoke, "I have a feeling that Dirk and I might be the Warriors of Light."

"What?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Not just us, but Lana and Drew as well." Kyle said.

"That's preposterous!" Dirk said, "What makes you say that?"

"This is no joke Dirk." Kyle exclaimed, "When we were at the manse and you disappeared, the Wire Frames and the Heartless ambushed me. Before I knew it, I was in this white empty void. A voice spoke to me and informed me of my best friends and I, being the Four Warriors of Light, and one of us, warriors, to be the wielder of the Sacred Keyblade. That wielder is me."

"That sounds logical." Donald said.

"Gawrsh, and scary." Goofy pointed out.

"That explains these text messages you kept receiving." Dirk said, "What was it saying? As darkness… takes the world or something, four warriors will come?"

"Yes, and what's frightening, is that the voice kept repeating these words that were on the text messages, including something about blessings."

"Blessings?!" they exclaimed.

"'Every soul cannot survive without blessings'" Kyle quoted, "that's one of the voice's quotes that still frightens me."

"So what are you saying?" Luigi exclaimed, "That without blessings, our souls die?"

"And so are we." Kyle responded.

"It could mean that Princess Toadstool is in the gravest dangers as we speak!" Mario exclaimed.

"It's not just Princess Toadstool, but Emperor Mickey and King Alexander Highwind as well." Dirk added.

"I hate to tell you this, guys, but we seem to be facing a demonic foe at stake." Kyle said.

"Okay that does it!" Bowser complained, "There's no way we're going to be spending an eternity in this ship without taking action. I want my princess now!" the Koopa rose from his seat and ran for the control room. The heroes followed.

"HEY! Bowser!." Donald warned, "You better not touch those buttons there pal! So back off!"

"What are you doing?" Chip and Dale exclaimed as Bowser pushed them and the Baby Bros. out of the way. He then glared at a black button and urged to push it, "What's this here button?"

"DON'T PUSH ANYTHING!" everyone cried but it was too late. Bowser pushed the button and the ship immediately turned and faced downward. Everyone went screaming as the ship was heading straight to solid earth.

* * *

Coming up: The party of twelve is landing their ship into another world. Where will be their first destination? The epic continues.

**NeXt ChApTeR****

* * *

**


	10. Chapter 9: Another Day in Hyrule

**Disclaimer:** The following series and characters belong to their respective corporations: Nintendo, Disney, and Square-Enix, including their respectful developers. The following characters of this fic: Kyle Nasher, Dirk Lionheart, Alana (Lana) Blade, Drew Devin, and Nived Werd belong to author Mace the Manakete in agreement to his written consent.

* * *

**Nintendo. **Disney**. _Square-Enix  
Kingdom Hearts Chronicles: Vol.1_  
KINGDOM BLESSINGS**

—**CHAPTER 9—  
Another Day in Hyrule

* * *

**

**-Hyrule Land-**  
_A world touched by myths, wonders, and legends, ruled by the King of Hyrule and his beloved daughter, the serene Princess Zelda. The princess, not only holds the secret of the Triforce, but is also one of the keys to unlock the secret the Gathered Worlds share. Unfortunately, evil is after her._

A young elvin girl, dressed up in an ancient royal garment, was seen walking down the road of South Hyrule towards a lonely house sitting at the midst. She walked up the steps and gently knocked at the door. The door opened and standing there was an elderly yet gruff man with gray beard and hair. He smiled at the girl's presence.

"Ah Princess Zelda." The man greeted, "Link has been expecting you. You came to pick him up, yes?"

"Yes Mister Smith." The girl replied, "But please call me Zelda. I'm not much into formality."

"Of course." Smith said, "Should I go get Link for you?"

"I'm already here, grandpa!" A young voice sounded from behind Smith. Smith watched his grandson, a young elvin blond boy, descending down the stairs, all ready to go in his green bonnet, tunic ensemble and brown boots.

"Wow Link! That was fast!" Smith said, "All of that time you took to get ready for the Hyrule Festival? I'm intrigued!"

"Grandpa!" Link exclaimed, "This festival is an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!"

"Actually, that festival happens once a year." Smith said.

"Oh! Mister Smith!" Zelda giggled nervously, "Didn't Link tell you?"

Smith faced Zelda, "Tell me what?"

"Come on grandpa!" Link jumped to conclusion, "Stop worrying about me! I'm a big boy now."

"You're only thirteen." Smith exclaimed, "And what did you do now, young man?"

"Nothing…except that I registered for the Hyrule Tournament."

"What?" Smith boomed, "After what I've taught you about violence?"

Link muttered to Zelda, "I told you this would have been a bad idea telling him."

"I'm not deaf, Link. I can hear you." Grandpa Smith said sarcastically.

"Mister Smith, please! It'll be fun!" Zelda persuaded, "And we are both aware of Link's strength with the sword."

Smith turned to see Link carrying his iron sword. Link brought up a pity smile. Smith frowned, "The sword's strictly for harvesting purposes, not swordplay."

"Come on grandpa, please!" Link begged, "Please! Please! Pleeeaaase with a little sugar on top?"

"We promise we'll be good."

Both Link and Zelda looked upon Smith with blinking innocent eyes. Smith sighed, "All right. But I expect the sword to come back to me in a good shape."

Link jumped on Smith and hugged him tight. Zelda did the same.

"Thank you grandpa! You're the best!" Link said.

"Thank you for your understanding, Mister Smith!" Zelda squealed.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! You're squishing me!" Smith exclaimed, "And you're going to be late!"

Link and Zelda jumped off Smith and together they took off for the town, like excited tykes going to recess, as they waved goodbye. Smith waved goodbye as well and yelled, "Be careful!"

"We will!" The kids yelled back.

Smith closed the door behind him and looked up the ceiling, _I have a feeling these two will be up to something._

_**-Hyrule Field-**_

The magic ship landed heavily on the ground, scaring away the birds and the Octoroks who were minding their own businesses. The ship opened up and coming out of the ship are the heroes: the Blessed League. Each member was filled up in smokes and charcoal.

"Nice move, nitwit!" Donald lashed out at Bowser, "I told you NOT to touch the black button. And what do you do? You TOUCH the button!!"

"Hey! No one put a gun to your head" Bowser argued, "Besides, can't a mechanic like me be curious about technology these days?"

"Curious?" Donald hissed, "You weren't curious! And curiosity kills the cat, for quacking out loud! And you ain't a cat as I see it!"

"Of course I'm no cat! I'm King Bowser Koopa and nobody shall tell me off!" Bowser yelled.

"You know guys," Mario pointed out, "I think you two will make beautiful music together with all of that anger you harboring."

Everyone began laughing, "Yeah, tension." Kyle chuckled.

"Anger management." Dirk laughed.

Bowser and Donald looked offended, "Tension?" Bowser exclaimed.

"Anger management?" Donald exclaimed.

"ARE YOU COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR SKULL?" Both Bowser and Donald roared.

Chip, Dale, Baby Mario and Baby Luigi popped their heads out of the ship. The quartets were all dressed as mechanical engineers, "I guess we won't be joining you all in the meantime." Chip said.

"We'll be taking care of the ship." Dale said.

"Same here." The Baby Bros. exclaimed.

"That's too bad, guys." Kyle said, "But at least we'll have someone to watch over the magic ship."

"Right, and we might need Bowser here to help out." Dale said.

Bowser looked shock, "Me? Help out?"

"Of course, Mr. Mechanic!" Dale grinned as he threw a wrench to Bowser, "And you can protect us because you're a big guy."

"You're kidding me!" Bowser argued,

"Well, Bowser." Donald patted Bowser's hard-shelled back, "You've always said you were curious about technology, so knock yourself out."

"Come on Shelly! Don't dawdle! We haven't got all day!" Chip said as he snapped his fingers in repeat, signaling Bowser to start working. Bowser, loss of words, bite his lips and went back inside the ship grumbling to himself.

_Hee hee hee..._

He faced the heroes who were stifling, but stopped when they saw him.

"Nobody laughs." he growled, pointing the wrench in a threatening manner before heading back inside the ship. The ship closes behind him.

Luigi looked at the surroundings of Hyrule Land, "So where are we anyway?" he said, "This place looks peaceful."

"Careful, Luigi." Dirk warned, "Whenever there's peace, there's bad stuffs."

"Are you just saying that to scare us or are you planning something?" Mario strictly stared at Dirk.

Dirk sighed, "Look guys, can we just drop this whole mess from before?"

"We can't." Donald also stared strictly at Dirk, "Even if you're the alleged Warrior of Light, it's impossible to trust you."

"I don't know about you two," Kyle said, "but if we've accepted Bowser in our team, why not do the same thing for Dirk?"

"Yeah." Goofy agreed, "and besides, he helped us back at the Empire."

Donald and Mario looked at each other, still unsure of their decision. Just before they got a chance to speak, a voice called from behind, "Do you need some help?"

The league turned around and saw Zelda and Link walking toward them.

"Err…yeah." Luigi spoke, "We're looking for three important people. Have you seen—?"

Kyle interrupted before Luigi could finish, "We're actually trying to find out how to get to the…err…"

"The city?" Link finished and the heroes took agreement. "Yes, the city."

"If you're a tourist, then welcome to Hyrule Land." Zelda greeted with a smile.

"We're pleased to see foreigners in this mythical realm." Link said.

"Gee, thanks." Kyle said.

"My name is Zelda and this is Link, my best friend." Zelda introduced.

"We were on our way to go to the Hyrule festival before noon today." Link said.

"The Hyrule festival?" Luigi asked.

"It's an annual celebration of Hyrule's independence and creation." Zelda explained, "They have foods, music, prizes..."

"They even hold a tournament where you can win the ultimate prize." Link added.

Bowser popped his head out of the ship looking interested, "A tournament? I'm there!"

"Bowser?" the yell of Chip, Dale, and the Baby Bros. were heard. Bowser formed a sad face, "Just as long as I finish the work around here."

"So, just out of curiosity, what is that ultimate prize?" Dirk asked.

"The prize is the best part." The excited Link said, "The winner gets blessed with the power of the Holy Triforce that rests inside Zelda's soul."

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed.

Link shrugged, "What? They look like trusted people."

The heroes look at each other then at Zelda and Link erratically like they saw a ghost, "Blessed?" Kyle asked.

"Oh absolutely." Link said, feeling joyful all of the sudden, "This day can't wait. My time can't wait to get that prize without backing down. That will happen only if you please get out of our way."

"Oh right!" The heroes stepped back, allowing the road for Link and Zelda. Dirk signaled the heroes to form a huddle and spoke, "Why do I get this feeling I have heard that phrase 'blessings' before?"

"Empress Minnie," Donald pointed out, "before departing, she wished us our blessings' protections."

"That voice too," Kyle said, "It warned me about the dangers our blessings are facing. 'Every soul cannot survive…'"

"'…without blessings.'" Mario finished, "Yeah, you told us about it inside the magic ship."

"Gwarsh…" Goofy began to bite his fingernails, "What do you think we should do?"

"I say let them go." Luigi proposed, "We have much to do than to worry about strangers from another world. We have to find the princess, the Emperor, and the crystals."

"But what about the King of Wales, Lana, and Drew?" Kyle argued, "We can't forget about finding out the purpose of that Keyblade I summon out. It might relate to the power of the scattered crystals we're searching for."

"But still, we have to help those who are in danger of losing their blessings." Dirk pointed out, "And I think these two kids are among these people."

"I guess you're making a point here." Donald said.

"I say let's join them in their festival." Dirk suggested and the heroes turned to face the departing Zelda and Link. Dirk yelled out to them, "Yo, guys!"

Link and Zelda turned around to face the heroes. "What do you say we check out the festival? Since we're going to the city anyway?" Dirk said.

Both Zelda and Link smiled, "That's sounds fantastic." Zelda said, "We're happy to have you all with us."

"And I would need as much challengers among you to test my skills on the tournament." Link said.

Suddenly, Bowser popped out of the magic ship again, "Test your skills? I'm there!"

Chip, Dale, and the Baby Bros. popped out of the magic ship again and shook their tiny fists at Bowser, "Come back here Bowser!" Chip and Dale exclaimed.

"You got work to do y'know!" the Baby Bros. exclaimed.

Bowser threw his wrench to the four. The babies caught the wrench midair. "I'm taking five. I'm going smashing." Bowser declared.

"You're really into this, aren't you Bowser?" Mario asked.

"Of course I am." Bowser said, "I live for brawling. That's my passion."

Luigi chortled in disbelief, "Sure."

Chip and Dale sighed, as they rest their head on the Baby Bros. small hats, "I guess it's going to be just the four of us." Chip muttered.

"Me hungry." Baby Luigi said, "Do we have goodies?"

"Hope we do." Dale said, "Because acorn three times a day is making me sick."

"Baby Mario wants candies." Baby Mario said.

_**-Elemental Sanctuary-**_

A tall figure, wearing snow white royal garments and an icicle shaped crown, waited patiently inside the Elemental Sanctuary. At the midst of the sanctuary stood the Master Sword, resting untouched and sheathed on the altar. Suddenly, a waterfall of light shot out from the sky to the ground, summoning Nergal behind the figure. The figure turned to face Nergal, revealing her identity.

Nergal gracefully bowed to her, "Ah! Empress of Charn, of the Lone Islands, and faithful Queen of the celestial land of Narnia." He greeted, "It's seems that you have missed our meeting."

"I suppose so." The figure, revealed to be Jadis the White Witch CHRONICLES OF NARNIA: THE LION, THE WITCH, AND THE WARDROBE, and the last member of the Dark League, did not smile. However she looked content to see Nergal's presence. "You're bringing me news, no?"

"Ah, yes." Nergal replied, "Where's your minion, Vaati?"

"I am no minion to any of you." A voice spoke behind Nergal. Nergal turned around and saw Vaati standing there. With his sorcery garments and his violet hair covering half of his face, Vaati looked mysterious and eerie. He approached Nergal and Jadis.

"Apparently, he has been in this mood ever since I spoke to him about his assignment." Jadis explained.

"Yeah, thanks for the assignment, White Witch," Vaati said, "but this is my own desire, not yours or your Dark League. The same applies to you, Nergal."

"What an arrogant wind sorcerer you are." Nergal chuckled, "At least you're sticking with your assignment."

"_My_ assignment has been my own mission for a long time." Vaati explained, "If you want the princess's blessing, that Holy Triforce, I suggest that you go through me first. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a job to do."

Winds surrounded Vaati, and the sorcerer disappeared without a trace.

"He'll be back." Nergal said.

A smile formed on Jadis's lips, "He won't."

* * *

Coming up: Vaati is loose in Hyrule, searching for Zelda's blessing. Will Link and our heroes, the Blessed League, be able to protect her from harm throughout the Hyrule Festival? The epic continues.  
**NeXt ChApTeR****

* * *

**


	11. Chapter 10: The Hyrule Festival

**Disclaimer:** The following series and characters belong to their respective corporations: Nintendo, Disney, and Square-Enix, including their respectful developers. The following characters of this fic: Kyle Nasher, Dirk Lionheart, Alana (Lana) Blade, Drew Devin, and Nived Werd belong to author Mace the Manakete in agreement to his written consent.

* * *

**Nintendo. **Disney**. _Square-Enix  
Kingdom Hearts Chronicles: Vol.1_  
KINGDOM BLESSINGS**

—**CHAPTER 10—  
The Hyrule Festival

* * *

**

-Hyrule Town-

The heroes, with Zelda and Link in tow, entered a lively small town with the streets decorated in balloons and confetti. Men, women, and children alike were either enjoying each other's company or playing their favorite outdoor games either close to their homes or close to where their parents were. An upbeat, folk music was heard playing as the setting's background noise, orchestrated by ocarinas, harps, and various quiet instruments.

"Well, this is Hyrule Town." Zelda introduced the place.

"Quite a lively place, wouldn't you say?" Link said.

"Very alive." Kyle breathed in awe.

"So where's this acclaimed tournament?" Bowser looked around, desperately searching for a space wide enough to be an arena.

Goofy nervously laughed, "Gawrsh, Bowser, I thought you were worried about Princess Toadstool's whereabouts. And now you are totally onto a different subject."

"The moment he forgets about her, the better." Mario murmured. Although Minnie had allowed Bowser to travel with the gang, Mario still was unable to trust the Koopa due to their past, and possibly, future histories.

"Can we go sightseeing?" Dirk desperately asked Zelda, "I'm craving for some adventure here."

"Sure!" Zelda smiled, "Feel free to look around."

"Oh boy! Oh boy!" Donald jumped of joy before taking off to his direction of interest, dragging Goofy along. Mario did the same with his brother Luigi, and Bowser went his separate way with Kyle and Dirk, carrying them over his bulky shoulders.

"Bowser! What's the deal?" Kyle shouted.

"Yeah! You know we can walk!" Dirk yelled.

"Cork it!" Bowser yelled back, "You two are worthy warriors and you are going to help me with this tournament!"

Link and Zelda looked at each other. Link shrugged, "What's wrong with these guys?"

"Oh, Link." Zelda giggled, "Come on; let's go get ready for the tournament."

Zelda and Link went straight north toward their destination, unaware of Vaati appearing behind them, stalking.

Donald spotted an unusual yet rainbow-colorful tent with a crystal ball adorned at the top, "Goofy, look!" Donald pointed Goofy the tent.

"Is that a fortune-teller's tent?" Goofy mumbled.

Donald mischievously glared at Goofy, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Goofy scratched his head, giving Donald a puzzling look, "Donald…I don't know. Don't you think that fortune-telling is a little silly?"

"Maybe for you, but not for me." Donald stated, "Don't forget, I'm the Imperial Sage of the Disney Empire. I know plenty about magic. Come on."

Donald dragged Goofy into the tent. Once inside the tent, Donald and Goofy saw in front of them a large transparent indigo curtain. Behind the curtain is a counter and a crystal ball sitting at its midst. Potions of all kinds are seen lined up inside opened cabinets behind the counter and the curtain. A laugh was heard behind the counter. Donald and Goofy immediately spotted a figure behind the counter and approached the figure.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome to Raven's See-it-All Fortune Telling" The figure approached toward the light, revealing herself to Donald and Goofy as Raven Baxter, a cheery teenager who possess psychic powers. Raven's garments made her look more modern and unique then an old-fashioned psychic person. She had on a dark blue jacket over her scarlet blouse and slim jeans, adorned in flowers at the end, to match the jacket. She also wore ivory colored high heels shoes.

"Raven!" Donald and Goofy's eyes shot up at the sight of Raven.

"Donald? Goofy?" Raven exclaimed, "Oh snap! What are you two doing here at Hyrule?"

"What are _you_ doing here at Hyrule?" Goofy asked.

Raven smiled, "Just traveling around honing my psychic skills. Besides, aren't you two supposed to be watching the Empire?"

Donald and Goofy look at each other then back at Raven, "I'm not sure if you're already aware, but something came up that forced us to leave the Empire." Donald said.

"It concerned the Emperor." Goofy added.

Raven suddenly stared into space, her eyes glow radiant red for a minute. The glow faded out and she looked at Donald and Goofy, disturbed, "Oh my goodness, this is terrible. I saw the Emperor…I saw some figures in ivory cloaks…I saw heartless…Wire Frames…"

"Figure in ivory cloaks? Heartless? Wire Frames?" Donald exclaimed.

"Wh…what else did you see?" Goofy asked.

"I wish I could give you much more details of what I saw," Raven said, "But, I can tell you one thing: I also saw this… gate in the sky. It had the shape of a keyhole. Through the keyhole, the air, the atmosphere, it was all dark-violet."

Donald and Goofy look at each other, concerned. Raven continued, "I also saw a witch. She was all white. I'm thinking she must be responsible for that dark gate in the sky."

"What about the emperor?" Donald exclaimed.

"I thought you said you saw the Emperor!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Yes. I did saw the Emperor in my vision..." Raven paused for a second then shook her head, "but I couldn't get a clear shot of what he was doing. I'm sorry."

Donald and Goofy sighed, but that didn't bother them to smile at the psychic teen, "It's okay, Raven." Donald said, "At least the good news is that you saw Emperor Mickey safe and sound."

"Yeah, we won't bother you anymore." Goofy said, but then began to bit his nails, "But I'm kinda worried about that dark gate stuff."

"Ah yes." Raven smiled, "I wouldn't worry too much about the dark gate just as long as it gets sealed by a Keyblade. Otherwise, things will get so wrong."

Donald and Goofy exclaimed, "Keyblade?" The duo look at each other, knowing what's on their minds: the Sacred Keyblade Kyle is wielding. What if Kyle is the chosen gate guardian? What if he and his friends Dirk, Lana, and Drew are among the chosen Four Warriors of Light?

Meanwhile, Bowser was running around the town of Hyrule, still carrying Kyle and Dirk.

"Bowser, would you please settle us down?" Kyle begged.

"Not until we find that tournament!" Bowser replied.

"All you gotta do is ask!" Dirk complained, "Not pull us at your mercy!"

Bowser stopped running, and dropped the two teens on the ground to catch his breath. Kyle and Dirk got up and brushed the sands off them. Dirk crossed his arms and smiled at Bowser, "Exhausted?"

Bowser stared at him "Don't be a wise bum, bub." He said, "Just because you asked me nicely to ask around for the Hyrule Tournament's directions, doesn't mean you get to gloat."

"Man, you're funny!" Dirk laughed, "I don't know why Mario and Luigi thinks you're one of the bad guys."

Bowser strangely looked at Dirk. Except for his fellow Koopas, he has never met someone who thought of him as someone, who is supposed to be a brutal villain, funny, innocent, and harmlessly reckless. He then faced Kyle with a questionable look. Kyle looked lost, "Are we still talking about finding that tournament or have we changing subjects?"

Bowser felt moved in reply. He hugged the boys, literally squishing them, "I can't believe this! Two people, that I have no knowledge of, thinks of me as the good guy? This is a cry moment!"

"We might end up crying if you stop hugging us!" Kyle moaned in pain.

"I, however, might end up _screaming_!" Dirk moaned in pain as well.

Bowser quickly released them, "Oh. I'm…sorry about that. Now, to find this tournament…"

"Excuse me." A creepy voice spoke behind the trio. Bowser, Kyle, and Dirk turned around and saw Vaati approaching them, "I couldn't help but overhearing, but are you looking for the place where they will be holding the Hyrule Tournament?"

"Yes!" Bowser exclaimed, "Do you know where it is?"

"I sure do." Vaati replied, "It's at Hyrule Castle. Commencement is in progress at the Castle's Garden and the tournament itself will be held shortly at the Castle's Courtyard following the Commencement. The Winner's Circle Ceremony will take place tomorrow afternoon at the exact same setting as where the Commencement took place."

"Actually, we only wanted to know where it takes place." Dirk said.

"Oh?" Vaati chuckled under his breath, "Then, I guess I spilled some beans."

"How do you know all of that anyway?" Kyle asked Vaati, "That sounded creepy so to speak."

"I'm simply a traveling connoisseur." Vaati replied, "And besides, I should bid you good luck on the tournament. Who knows what twist of fate might happen if we meet again."

Vaati turned around and took leave. Dirk, Kyle, and Bowser looked at each other.

"Okay, I have to admit, he _is_ creepy." Kyle pointed out.

"Who cares if he's creepy or freaky or just plain ugly?" Bowser scoffed, "What we care about is the tournament. And to the tournament we go." Bowser headed out straight for Hyrule Castle. Kyle and Dirk followed.

_**-Hyrule Castle Gardens-**_

Trumpets were sounding and drums were drumming during the ceremonial opening of the Hyrule Tournament. Fanfares and a large crowd filled up the castle gardens and standing at the very end near the castle's entrance is King Hyrule. Link and Zelda stood side by side besides the king. At the far left was Minister Potho and at the far right stands two Hyrulean soldiers.

The King approached the podium, "Greetings, fellow Hyrulean and welcome to our fifth annual Hyrulean Tournament. Now, we are anticipating new warriors and returning ones for this tournament will be even more exciting than the last."

Mario and Luigi stood among the crowd. Mario was licking on a cone of sea-salt ice cream while Luigi focused his attention on the speech.

"Say Mario. Do you think we will enter the tournament? Bowser seems pretty excited about it." Luigi asked his brother, his eyes still on the king, making his speech.

Mario glanced over to Luigi, "Why are you thinking like Bowser? Anything Bowser thinks about is nothing but evil and off-putting."

Luigi looked at his brother crossly, "Off-putting? You're the one who's licking on a melting sea-salt ice cream!"

"Imported from Radiant Gardens." Mario proudly said and licked the melting ice cream, dribbling down his hand. "Mmm… salty, yet delicious." He sighed dreamily. Luigi rolled his eyes.

"Something is not right here." The voice of Sora came from behind the Mario brothers. Mario and Luigi turned around and saw Final Form Sora, his eyes closed, his arms crossed and his back turned.

"You think?" Mario asked puzzlingly.

"Of course something is not right here." Luigi replied to Sora's comment then faced Mario, "Mario is dribbling ice cream all over the place."

Mario scolded, "You're just jealous because this was the last ice cream and I took it instead of you."

"Oh sure, blame it on the second in line, the banshee, the rejected, the banished like me!" Luigi retorted, "Because you are _popular!_ Well, guess what, Mario Mario, Kyle Nasher is popular now, not you."

"No, I'm saying that something is not right here in this place." Sora said. Luigi and Mario turned their attention to Sora. Sora continued, "I have a bad feeling about this." He faced the Mario brothers, "I think we should investigate this place further. Start by entering the tournament."

"What? Are you sure?" Mario asked.

"I would be lying if I wasn't sure." Sora frowned, then in a twinkle, he disappeared once more. Bowser, Kyle and Dirk entered the scene at the exact moment.

"Did we miss anything?" Bowser asked.

"A visit from Sora." Luigi said.

"What? What did he say?" Dirk asked.

"Something about something not going right." Mario added, "He also told us that we should join this tournament for investigation purposes."

"Really?" Bowser exclaimed, "Now that's two in favor! Thank you, Sora!"

At the same time, Donald and Goofy came in the scene as well. The duo looked very excited about their news from Raven. As they reached the heroes, they immediately turned their attention to Kyle, "Kyle, you're not going to believe it." Donald huffed.

"We may have found the Keyblade's purpose!" Goofy exclaimed.

Kyle brought up a hopeful smile, "What? Really?" The heroes eagerly huddled up to hear what Donald and Goofy have to say.

"Yes. But you all have to listen carefully…" Donald said in a hush tone.

Before Donald got the chance to speak, King Hyrule announced, "Registration for the Hyrulean tournament is underway now at the audience chamber. So what are you waiting for, ladies and gentlemen, let the tournament begins."

Everyone roared in a wild applause. Bowser looked around in panic, "What? What did they say about the tournament? I didn't hear the rules and regulations!"

"I wouldn't worry about that Bowser." Dirk said, "We still can hear it at the tournament."

"We're joining a tournament?" Goofy exclaimed.

"Something suspicious is happening here according to Sora," Kyle said, "and so, we're deciding to investigate by joining in."

"I'm not joining." Mario said.

"Oh really?" Bowser said, "Are you scared of battling me again in front of all of this people?"

Mario scowled, "Oh, you're on."

The heroes took off for registration. Donald frowned before running after them angrily, "Hey! What about my news? Where are you going?"

Link noticed Vaati entering the courtyard and heading out for registration as well. Link stared at Vaati questionably.

"Link?"

Zelda caught Link's attention, "Are you all right? You don't look so good." she asked him.

"Oh…Zelda. Y…yeah. I'm fine. Totally fine." Link replied. He turned around to see Vaati again but he's gone. Link pondered

_Why have I seen that person before?_

* * *

Coming up: The heroes enter the tournament and everything goes breezily, until the arrival of Vaati at the arena that is. Who is he? Why does he hate working for the Dark League so much? And why does he seek Zelda's blessing, the Holy Triforce, for himself? The epic continues.

**NeXt ChApTeR

* * *

**


	12. Chapter 11: Chase

**Disclaimer:** The following series and characters belong to their respective corporations: Nintendo, Disney, and Square-Enix, including their respectful developers. The following characters of this fic: Kyle Nasher, Dirk Lionheart, Alana (Lana) Blade, Drew Devin, and Nived Werd belong to author Mace the Manakete in agreement to his written consent.

* * *

**Nintendo. **Disney**. _Square-Enix  
Kingdom Hearts Chronicles: Vol.1_  
KINGDOM BLESSINGS**

**—CHAPTER 11—  
Chase**

Everyone gathered at the castle's courtyard for the Hyrulean tournament. The tournament was no typical fighting tournament. It was a tournament that could test the participants' skills in strength, mind, and spirit in three trials. The first trial was a knowledge trial, which is a trial for the mind. The knowledge trial was based on the subject of Hyrule Land's national geographies, histories, lands and its most known legends, including the birth of the Holy Triforce. Many participants did not do well on the knowledge trial. Perhaps it was because they did not expect the tournament to be based on mental skills in preference to strength and brutality, or they did not believe in the legends told by many scholars. However, because the upcoming two trials focus more on the skills in body and spirit, participants believed that these two trials will be combat-based, and so they tried their best to pass the knowledge trial, even though they have no chance. Almost eighty-two participants failed the knowledge trial and did not move on, including Luigi and Goofy. Dirk and Kyle passed by sheer luck and Mario and Bowser passed with little knowledge. Donald passed the trial quite easily, since he spent most of his imperial time studying magic in various worlds including Hyrule Land. Link and Vaati passed with flying colors.

The next trial, as many expected but not really, was an endurance trial, consisting of random puzzle that requires intelligence and magic, meaning it was a test of skills in both mind and spirit. During the trial, participants traveled from the castle entrance into the castle top, all while achieving a certain puzzle required to approach further. During the trial, participants will be able to collect orbs for points. The first two persons to reach the castle top or get the most orb points are declared qualified to battle each other in the final trial, which is the Battle Trial, testing strength as an addition. The winner would emerge the tournament champion and be blessed by the Holy Triforce.

Entering the Endurance Trial were Kyle, Dirk, Mario, Bowser, Donald, Link and Vaati, each with their own desire of the Holy Triforce. The trial began and the gang separated into groups: Kyle and Donald, Dirk and Link, and Mario and Bowser. Vaati was the sole person and the first one to reach the finish line after achieving many trials, including the pool of snakes and spiders which are Dirk's biggest fears, the stampede of soldiers which were Kyle's biggest challenges and even the stomping statues in which the trail rules was to shatter many living statues. The second winner after Vaati was Bowser, who succeeded by collecting over three hundred orb points.

It was now the Battle Trial, and Bowser and Vaati were to battle until the last person was standing. Unfortunately, Vaati emerged victorious after sending a Dark Shadow Ball on Bowser, knocking him off the ring.

Two hours passed by and everyone gathered once again at the Hyrule Castle Gardens, anticipating the arrival of the winner of the Hyrule Tournament. Trumpets sounded once more and the crowd gave way to Vaati. Vaati was all smiles.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Your newest Hyrule Tournament champion: Vaati." The announcer yelled and the crowd went wild.

Vaati approached Zelda to the podium in front of the entire swarm of people. Vaati chuckled, "To think things will go well, and it is really happening. I now stand in front of Princess Zelda of Hyrule, and I shall not only be blessed by her Sacred Triforce, but I will take it for myself!"

"Vaati?" Zelda asked with concern. Vaati faced Zelda once more, raises his hands up in the air, and began to speak in ancient lore. The sky darkened and everyone in the crowd began to panic. A dark ball formed up above his hands and aimed his hands toward Zelda. Zelda let out a painful scream as her body began to petrify.

"Zelda, no!" Link yelled through the roaring of the thunders. Vaati turned around and only by looking at every screaming individual, they fell on the ground and suddenly, round-shaped crystal clear light emerged from their body. Their bodies then began to desegregate. The heroes watched the event in horror.

"Blessings." The voice of Sora sounded among the heroes. Sora wasn't among them at that time, "These round balls… they're blessings. Blessings everywhere. Every one is falling in the depth of darkness."

"We have to stop him!" Kyle exclaimed, "Come on guys!"

The heroes run toward Vaati, and before their very eyes, Vaati disappeared in a black cloud of smokes, along with Zelda.

"If you want Zelda's Blessing and value your life, come on inside the Castle and I shall take you to your doom myself!" following his decree was a series of laughter. Suddenly, Wire Frames materialized in front of them. Unlike the male and female, they were different. Some Wire Frames were of the Hyrulean race and some were creatures the deformed shape of Abaddon and winged scorpions. The heroes were surrounded. Kyle summoned his Keyblade and the others pulled out their weapons, ready to fight.

Abaddons flew towards Kyle, Bowser, and Goofy. Goofy leapt and delivered a tornado uppercut. The wind surrounded him, knocking nearby Wire Frames as well. The Hyrulean all pulled out their bows and aimed for Donald. Luigi jumped in front, taking the damage for the duck. Donald, seeing his friend wounded, takes turn to protect him. He raises his staff and a thunder jolt slammed on the ground, blowing the Wire Frames far away. He then turned to face Luigi, raised his staff again and a rain of leaves descended gracefully on Luigi, putting him back on his feet. Mario and Dirk were facing back to back, shooting fireballs together. A winged scorpion flew right toward them and snatched Mario in the air, carrying it up. Dirk aimed his gun and fired a fireball, nailing the scorpion's left wing. The scorpion fell, releasing Mario. Mario broke his fall and landed in a squat. Both duo high fived each other. Bowser breathed fire around, scorching every one of his enemies. A winged scorpion came toward him at full force and tackled him hard on the back. Bowser fell on the ground. He was about to get up when Abaddons Wire Frames began ambushing him. Link jumped in between Bowser and the Wire Frames and landed a spinning slash on them. Kyle kept swinging his Keyblade, successfully nailing every creature he saw. Suddenly, another Wire Frame came into view. It was a hideous Coeurl. The newly form Wire Frame leapt on Kyle and tackled him hard on the ground. Kyle fell. The Coeurl hissed. Goofy jumped in front and dashed on the creature, sending it midair. Donald jumped, aimed his staff at the Coeurl and fired a Fire Spell on it. The Coeurl vanished and more of them began to merge. The heroes felt overpowered as many more Wire Frames surrounded them.

"They're so many of them." Donald exclaimed.

"No way, no way, no way I'm going to allow the King of Koopas to lose to the likes like you!" Bowser yelled at the Wire Frames. The Wire Frames leapt on the heroes when suddenly a strident cry came from out of nowhere, causing each one of the Wire Frames to fade. The heroes looked up and noticed a figure descending from the sky at great speed. The figure landed in front of them, revealing to be a Dragoon. His purple dragoon costume covered most of his body, only exposing his purple hair strands.

"I assume you need assistance." The dragoon began.

"Who are you?" Kyle asked.

"Call me Ricard." The dragoon said, "I'm a dragon-riding traveler. Hyrule and the other worlds are all in grave danger."

"And you think we didn't know that?" Dirk argued.

A bell chimed in front of the castle causing everyone to look up. Ricard went on, "You don't have much time. Vaati may have Zelda's Blessing, but the princess has not perished yet." He then faced Kyle, breathed in, and then exhaled.

Fire suddenly shot out of Ricard's mouth, aiming at Kyle. Everyone freaked. Kyle quickly moved his Keyblade up by his face in defense, and the fire breath landed on it, emitting a glowing red color for a short period, "What the--?" Kyle exclaimed.

"What have you done to his Keyblade?" Mario exclaimed, "You can't just come up here and spit fire around."

"Exactly." Ricard replied, "What I just did will aid Kyle. The Keyblade now has the power to unleash the mystical spell of Fire."

Kyle looked at Ricard then at the Keyblade, "Cool. Scary… but cool."

"Now hurry inside." Ricard said, "We don't have much time to waste."

"Right!" the heroes entered the castle and to their biggest surprise, they saw their entire surrounding shrouded in darkness.

"Gawrsh!" Goofy shuddered, "I'm scared…"

"What happened?" Kyle questioned the castle's surroundings, "Everything is shrouded in darkness."

Suddenly, Vaati's voice boomed around the castle, "Gah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Aren't you all persistent little twerps?"

Link stepped up and formed a fist in the air, "Show yourself, Vaati! What have you done to Zelda?"

"And you owe me a rematch!" Bowser shook his fist in the air as well, "You cheated back there!"

"So you've come to stop my little ceremony heh?" Vaati's voice replied, "Well, you're too late."

Another bell chimed, catching everyone's attentions. Vaati continued, "A mere three more chimes to the bell will bring the ceremony to its end! And with the third toll of the bell, I will become like a god and your precious Princess Zelda will be nothing more than a cold…dead…stone."

"NO!" Link yelled and started to run for the door in front of them. The heroes followed, "Link! Wait up!" Kyle yelled.

Wire Frames suddenly merged out of nowhere, blocking the heroes' road.

"More of them?" Dirk exclaimed.

"We have to save Zelda!" Link drew his sword from his sheathe and nailed a Spinning Attack on the enemies, "Out of my way!"

The rest of the gang joined in the fray as well. Kyle swung his Keyblade around, nailing every one of the Wire Frames and Dirk, Bowser, Goofy, Mario, and Luigi charged on them as their finishing blows. They crossed them and reached the door. They opened the door and up front stood a herd of Heartless blocking the road. The first bell chimed.

"Another bell!" Mario exclaimed.

"I don't think we will make it!" Goofy proclaimed.

"We will guys!" Kyle then faced Link, "Don't worry Link. Princess Zelda will not perish."

Kyle raised his Keyblade in the air and the tip of the blade twinkle a heart-shaped light.

"Sora! I summon you!" Kyle cried as he aimed the Keyblade at the heartless, posed and at a ridiculously speed of light, went 'Rising Sun' through the heartless, shaving the road clear of them. At every strike, Sora's translucent body was seen in Kyle.

Kyle stopped short at the door and turned around to see the road was free of heartless. He went on his knees, worn out. The rest of the heroes followed him. They had a shocked look on their faces.

"Kyle! Buddy! You okay?" Dirk asked.

"How did you do that?" Mario asked.

"Yeah! That was totally awesome!" Luigi said.

"This is no time to discuss this." Link gallingly said, "We have to get to Vaati before it's too late."

The heroes penetrated through the next portal and found themselves at yet another room. The second bell chimed.

"Another one!" Donald exclaimed.

"We might be too late." Goofy doubted.

"Looks like we're not. Look!" Bowser pointed at yet another door sixty feet in front of them.

"The last door." Kyle said, "Guys, whatever that is behind this door is expecting us."

"Vaati." Link clenched a fist, "If I ever find you."

Link ran for the door, followed by Kyle. The rest of the heroes followed behind. Suddenly, Donald felt a force knocking him back critically. Donald fell on Mario who fell on Luigi who fell on Dirk who fell on Goofy who fell on the ground. Link and Kyle turned back.

"Hey! What's the deal?" Mario cried.

"Something blocked the road!" Donald complained.

"Guys! Are you all right?" Link approached them when he slammed into what it looked like an invisible wall. Everyone looked surprised. The rest of the gang rose from the ground and Dirk went to examine the wall separating them.

"What the—?" Dirk said.

"It's a wall." Luigi said, "We're trapped. Well…not all of us."

"This is ridiculous." Bowser complained, "How come you all get to pass through it and we can't?"

The floor suddenly shook heavily. Everyone turned to look back and they witnessed the ground splitting in two, allowing a large tree-sized anaconda to merge. The snake's body looked ashen but hard. It was no ordinary anaconda. It was a Nobody.

* * *

Sora: Oh no, a giant Nobody anaconda just blocked our road. We must defeat it and rescue Princess Zelda before the third bell chimes or we'll be too late.

The epic continues

**NeXt ChApTeR**

* * *


	13. Chapter 12: Vaati

**Disclaimer:** The following series and characters belong to their respective corporations: Nintendo, Disney, and Square-Enix, including their respectful developers. The following characters of this fic: Kyle Nasher, Dirk Lionheart, Alana (Lana) Blade, Drew Devin, and Nived Werd belong to author Mace the Manakete in agreement to his written consent.

* * *

**Nintendo. **Disney**. _Square-Enix  
Kingdom Hearts Chronicles: Vol.1_  
KINGDOM BLESSINGS**

* * *

—**CHAPTER 12—  
Vaati**

* * *

The Nobody Anaconda stood right in front of Dirk, Donald, Goofy, Mario, Luigi and Bowser. Kyle and Link stood about five feet from the gang. The gang was separated by an invisible wall and Dirk and company couldn't move a step forward. Kyle and Link were the only ones ahead.

"Gawrsh." Goofy shuddered.

"Oh boy." Donald breathed.

"Mamamia…" Mario uttered.

"We're doomed." Luigi whined.

"No, we're not." Dirk corrected then faced Kyle and Link, "Just go on without us!"

"What?" Kyle exclaimed, "Wh-What about you guys?"

"We'll handle it." Dirk said.

"We are?" Goofy stared at Dirk.

"Only chicken say that!" Donald remarked.

"Oh?" the offended Goofy looked at Donald, "and who's the chicken?"

"We can't face this beast alone." Luigi whined, "It's too dangerous!"

"We can! And we will!" Bowser pumped his fist in the air before facing Kyle and Link, "What are you two waiting for? Go! Go get that loser Vaati!"

Kyle and Link nodded and left for their destination, leaving Dirk, Donald, Goofy, Mario, Luigi and Bowser to face the anaconda alone. The anaconda roared.

"Gentlemen." Dirk said, "Let's defeat this thing."

_**-Elemental Sanctuary-**_

Kyle and Link arrived at the Elemental Sanctuary. Nobody—not a single person—seemed to be in the area. Link and Kyle looked around, searching for the enemy. At last, a dark wind-formed cloud took shape near the pedestrial where the Master Sword is resting. Vaati was here. He smiled evilly as the duo took their fighting stances. Kyle's Keyblade came into his hands.

"So it's you." Vaati cackled, his attention on Kyle, "I've told you that our next meeting will turn by a twist of fate."

Vaati turned to stare at the petrified Zelda at the far end of the sanctuary. Link was overwhelmed with shock at the sight of the princess. He approached her statuette, "Zelda…"

Kyle pointed the Keyblade at Vaati, "You!" he shouted, "Release the princess and her blessing. They don't belong to you!"

Vaati chuckled before warping between Link and Zelda as Link was near close to reaching the princess. He threw a slap at Link, knocking him to the ground. Kyle ran to help Link up. The angry Link unsheathed his sword and Vaati began to float, "Muah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" he laughed, "you'll reap the day you've come to know me."

"We'll see." Kyle and Link dashed toward Vaati and both started to chain him in combos. Link was the one to do all the chaining due to his anger on what had happened to Zelda. Vaati broke his fall midair and floated.

"That's it? That all you've got?" Vaati raised his arms and two eyes open to his palms. Kyle and Link looked up in horror.

"Wind Executionized!" Vaati chanted and wind swirled out of the eyes of his hands and twirled around him, forming a tornado. A series of beams came out of the tornado and also swirled around Vaati and around the sanctuary, trapping both Link and Kyle and chaining them nonstop. Kyle and Link are thrown in a wall, literally smashing it. Kyle and Link fell on the ground, severely wounded.

"He…he's too powerful…" Kyle groaned in pain as Vaati laughed evilly.

"No…can't end like this…" Link slowly rose from his feet and attempted to approach Vaati.

"Link, wait…"

Vaati extended his hands toward Kyle and Link. Violet and dark energies began to gather, forming a dark-violet orb, "Say good-bye to your life."

Suddenly, a holy bell wrapped in menthol foliage appeared above the two warriors, pouring on them a drizzle of leaves and white pixie dusts. Kyle and Link stood on their feet, energized and restored. Vaati was horrified, "What?"

_Link…Kyle…_

Link heard a faint voice and turned to face the petrified Zelda, "Zelda…she helped us."

"What…" Kyle breathed.

"Darn her!" Vaati cursed, his attention on the princess, "She still has some of her strength left." He faced Link and Kyle again, "Well, it doesn't matter, because you're going to die anyway."

Vaati fired the orb at Kyle and Link. The two boys dodged out of the way and the orb crashed onto the wall.

The nobody anaconda hissed.

"Get out of the way!" Dirk yelled and everyone jumped out of the way as the anaconda crashed on the ground. The anaconda turned to eye Goofy. Goofy shook. The anaconda hissed.

"Goofy!" Donald yelled.

The anaconda threw its tail at Goofy and binds him hard. "Help!" Goofy yelled.

"Hang on, buddy!" Donald jumped on the anaconda and ran to its tail end where Goofy was trapped and began to smack it endlessly with his staff, hoping to release Goofy, "Let him go, you freaky nobody!" he quacked.

"Donald! What are you doing?" Luigi screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Come on! Let's help!" Mario went for Donald as well, followed by Dirk and Bowser. Luigi trembled, "You two!"

Mario went to where Donald and Goofy were and began to smash the snake's tail as well. Dirk and Bowser traveled to the snake's face. The snake hissed and spat a pool of its venom. Dirk and Bowser dodged. Dirk pulled out his gun and fired endlessly at the anaconda while Bowser did his part by breathing fire at him. The anaconda moved restlessly and the heroes had a hard time keeping their balances. The snake finally released Goofy, and Mario and Donald all fell on the ground.

"Gwarsh…" Goofy muttered, "That didn't hurt."

"That's because you're on top of us, now get off." Donald muttered.

Goofy noticed he really was on top of Donald and Mario. "Oops." He jumped off them.

Luigi ran to the trio, "We can't just stand there. We have to help Dirk and Bowser."

"Really? Then what were you doing earlier when we were all up there?" Mario questioned Luigi.

The anaconda was still moving restlessly. Bowser and Dirk were on the verge of dropping to the ground.

"It's useless!" Dirk exclaimed, "We can't defeat this thing!"

"We can! And we will!" Bowser boomed, "And I know the perfect plan!"

"What?"

Bowser grabbed Dirk with only one hand and flung him to the top of the snake. Dirk grabbed the snake's eyelids upon landing. The snake continued to move around.

"Are you trying to kill me or something, Bowser?" Dirk yelled.

"Just hold him still!" Bowser commanded.

The rest of the heroes watched Dirk and Bowser trying to tame the anaconda, "What is Bowser up to now?" Mario asked.

"I dunno, but I think they're trying to stop the snake!" Goofy replied.

"Snake! Meet your match!" Bowser breathed in and, with all of his might, breathed a storm of fire down the snake's throat. The snake's stomach began to turn red and began to inflate. The snake exploded into ashes and Bowser and Dirk fell on top of the others.

"Man, Bowser. I gotta give you props. You rock." Dirk told Bowser.

"No. We rock." Bowser corrected, "We did it together."

"I'm glad you're all okay." Goofy said.

"Yeah. I thought you were all goners. But can I ask you something? Could you get off me! Your weight is crushing my spine!" Donald was addressing Bowser.

"You mean our spines." Mario corrected Donald.

"Oh, whose side are you on?" Donald quacked.

_**-Elemental Sanctuary-**_

Kyle and Link are thrown off hard on the ground. Kyle slowly stood up one knee and in pain. Vaati laughed, "You fools! And to think you will defeat me."

A waterfall of light shot out from the sky to the ground, summoning Jadis right besides Vaati. The startled sorcerer turned to see the White Witch, "You!" he boomed.

"Hello, Vaati." Jadis spoke calmly.

"Zelda is not yours to take!" Vaati said, "So begone, witch!"

"I'm not here for Zelda, if that's what you think." Jadis said, "I'm here for something else."

Jadis turned around and stared up the ceiling. She raised her hands and the ceiling vanished. A dark storm began to form as Jadis began to sing an ancient lore.

"Kyle! Link!" Dirk's voice spoke. Kyle and Link turned to face the heroes approaching them in haste. They looked exhausted and futile.

"Gwarsh. What's going on? I don't like this." Goofy watched Jadis creating a storm.

"Let's not stand here! Let's rescue Zelda!" Donald ran for Zelda, but another strong force barred his path, "Quack!"

Vaati chuckled, "There's no way I will allow you to defoliate my plan, especially you two, Wielder of Mars and Venus."

"We'll just have to see 'bout that, won't we?" Dirk cracked his knuckles. Suddenly, a chime sounded.

_Dong!_

_Dong!_

The chime caused everyone in the room to stand still. It was the last bell. The heroes were too late. They watched Zelda's petrified body rejecting the Holy Triforce from its core. The bright shining Triforce flew up into the sky and vanished.

"Zelda!" The thunders roared in reply to Link's cry, the clouds began forming a swirl, and the entire scenery turned frigid and bleak.

At the same time, Vaati began yowling in pain. His body—his arms, head, and feet, began to stretch and form in hideous possible ways. His body began to inflate and a blind light suddenly flashed before everyone's eyes. The light faded out and the heroes opened their eyes to see a one-eyed dark cloud monstrosity with several bat wings standing before them. Vaati had transformed into his true self.

* * *

Emperor Mickey: It seems Kyle and the others have come too late. Zelda has lost her blessing and Vaati had transformed into a hideous being. What other fate awaits our benevolent warriors? Will they still have an advantage against the wind sorcerer?

The epic continues.

**NeXt ChApTeR**

* * *


	14. Chapter 13: Source of Darkness

**Disclaimer:** The following series and characters belong to their respective corporations: Nintendo, Disney, and Square-Enix, including their respectful developers. The following characters of this fic: Kyle Nasher, Dirk Lionheart, Alana (Lana) Blade, Drew Devin, and Nived Werd belong to author Mace the Manakete in agreement to his written consent.

* * *

**Nintendo. **Disney**. _Square-Enix  
Kingdom Hearts Chronicles: Vol.1_  
KINGDOM BLESSINGS**

* * *

—**CHAPTER 13—  
Source of Darkness**

* * *

Hyrule Land was shrouded in deep darkness. Every home and villages, trees, mountains, and sceneries were under the foot of shadow. Everything was dark, plain dark.

A large swirly vortex hovered in the sky, replacing the gentle breeze of the Hyrulean warm summer weather with a cold frigid nightfall prior to a natural disaster. Right in the midst of the vortex was a blinding light of indigo color, the shape of a keyhole and passed through the keyhole was void.

Raven was seen standing at the peak of Death Mountain and watched the event serenely. A large owl suddenly flew to her direction and settled right next to her. The owl watched the vortex in the sky and shook its head, "The Gate of Darkness has opened." The owl suddenly spoke.

"Just like in my vision." Raven replied.

The owl turned to face Raven, "I see that you are a wise clairvoyant, Young One."

Raven faced the owl without saying a word. The owl went on, "I surely hope that our Four Heroes get together again and will succeed in the mission they are facing. Our worlds need them."

"Same here, Master Kaepora." Raven replied, "Same here."

**-Elemental Sanctuary-**

Most of the sanctuary's ceiling was ripped open, exposing everyone inside to the frigid dark night of Hyrule. Vaati laughed after recently merged into a ridiculously hideous cloud-shaped form. The heroes stood helpless by its hovering shadow. Dirk, Bowser, the Mario Brothers, Goofy, and Donald were still exhausted from their battle with the giant anaconda. Link and Kyle, despite the slight energy they had left, were still standing.

Jadis had her back still turned on them. Her attention was on the dark gate in the sky. "Soon…" she said, "very soon, the gates will open, and very soon, darkness will overflow, and very soon—"

"Can you get to the point?" Dirk sounded annoyed.

Jadis faced the heroes, "very soon, the holy door will open and we'll be gods! Powerful ones, gauged in blessings! Pure blessings! And thanks to Vaati here, Zelda is in our collection."

"Collection?" Goofy gasped.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Kyle shouted.

"I know what she means." Mario said, "You're the one who kidnapped Princess Peach and stole her blessings. And now you've taken on Zelda's too?"

"Wow, stocky but smart." Jadis replied.

"Let Zelda go!" Link yelled.

Jadis smiled and Vaati laughed horrifically, "yOu SiMpLe FoOlS! wHy WoUlD wE rElEaSe zElDa To YoU hUh? dIdN't yOu uNdErStAnD tHe MEaNiNg Of 'NeVeR gOiNg To SeE YoUr ZeLlIe AgAiN!' bUt LeT's MaKe ThIs InTeReStInG, iF YoU wAnT tO sEe HeR, yOu FiRsT mUsT jOiN hEr In DeAdLy MAtRiMoNy."

"Oh no, you don't!" Donald raised his staff and cast Thunder on Vaati. Instead of doing him harm, the thunder boosted his energy.

"It's not working!" Donald exclaimed.

"We need to come up with a new plan." Kyle proposed.

"MuAh! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"Dude, what's wrong with your laugh?" Dirk asked.

Vaati twirled around, conjuring a tornado from underground. The tornado zoomed around the field, barely nailing the heroes at every second. The heroes stopped to land their attacks. Link delivered another Spinning Attack, Donald, Bowser, Mario, and Luigi cast their fire powers, and Goofy, Kyle and Dirk went into a direct assault, but to no avail, Vaati was invincible. The tornado caught the heroes in surprise and flung them into a wall.

"MuAh! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Vaati laughed again.

"What kind of monster are we facing?" Dirk grunted.

"I got it!" Link exclaimed.

"YoU dOn'T gEt NoThInG!" Vaati breathed, zoomed up in the air again and cast Tornado once more.

Link ordered, "Stand back!"

Everyone stood back. Link raised his blade and energies from the sanctuary gathered around his sword. His sword suddenly merged into a glorious golden one and the blade's tip twinkle, "Gather!" he yelled.

He then aimed the sword at Vaati, jumped in the air and strangely, three Links, dressed in red, blue, and violet appeared in spirits next to him.

"wHaT!" Vaati gasped.

Jadis turned around and witnessed Link, "This can't be!"

"FOUR SWORDS!" The Links yelled and formed a cross position in the air. They began to assault him in spinning attack, leapt over him across and back to deliver crescent slash from above continuously and for the finishing blow, their swords floated up while glowing and zoomed through the demon in graceful rainbow light of green, red, blue, and violet. Vaati screamed in pain, yet it was still floating.

Link landed on his feet, feeling drained up. The heroes ran up to him, "Link! Are you all right?" Donald asked.

"Now's your chance, you guys! Take him out!" Link said.

"Gladly" Kyle said.

"Oh no you won't." Jadis raised her staff in the air and the crystal on the staff flashed bright blue, "White Wind!" she said. Vaati glowed blue and before everyone's eyes, Vaati was as good as new. Vaati laughed.

"What?" Mario exclaimed, "What happened? He was…he was…"

"I wAs WhAt? HuH?" Vaati said.

"It's that witch!" Dirk turned his attention to Jadis, "She cheated! Have you no shame?"

"I am aware that I have no shame." Jadis said, "Now, Vaati, keep stalling them while I fully end my ceremony to open up the gate."

"I dOn'T nEeD yOuR hElP, WiTcH!" Vaati turned to face the gang again and twirled around once more while laughing evilly. But instead of producing another tornado, it turned the clouds even darker than ever and made them growled. "tHuNdArA!"

Thunders roared and scythed the heroes apart. The heroes once again fell on the ground, severely wounded. They attempted to rose up but the pain caused them to kneel.

"ThAt'S rIgHt! BoW dOwN tO yOuR gReAtNeSs! BoW!"

"No…" Kyle grunted, "he must begone."

"NoW fOr ThE fInIsH! DaRk BaLl!" Dark orbs formed around Vaati. Vaati lifted his bat wings up the air and the dark balls went aiming at the heroes. Kyle suddenly jumped in front and formed an invisible glass around himself and the heroes with the Keyblade. The dark balls bounced back from the glass and nailed Vaati twice. Vaati screamed in agony. Everyone turned to see Vaati struggling to see in the air.

"What…happened?" Donald muttered.

"The Keyblade happened!" Goofy replied.

"Now's our chance, Kyle." Dirk said.

"I was about to say that." Kyle smiled.

"Let's finish this thing!" Mario shouted.

Jadis watched the event enrolling and in frustration, she sighed. She turned around, raised her staff once more and disappeared in a waterfall of light. The dark gate's vortex began to shrink, but the keyhole shaped void remained intact.

The heroes ran towards Vaati and began chaining him in attacks. Kyle, Bowser, Link, Goofy, and the Mario Bros. did most of the direct attacks while Donald and Dirk did most of the indirect ones. As Kyle was about to deliver the final blow when Vaati leapt from the sky again, knocking them backward.

"gAh! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Vaati cast Tornado again, swinging the heroes to the ground.

"It's no use…" Luigi said, "we were this close…"

"AnD tO tHiNk YoU cAn DeFeAt Me? WiNd ExEcUtIoNiZeD!" Vaati cast his deadly power again, summoning the tornado and the beams.

"Get out of the way!" Link shouted. Everyone took refuge, but some of the heroes failed to dodge Vaati's ability and were blasted to a wall. Dirk, Donald, Link, and Luigi were out cold. Bowser was also a victim to the Wind Executionized but was still breathing. Goofy, Mario, and Kyle stood still but they were severely hurt and exhausted.

"Gwarsh… Donald…" Goofy called for his friend, but Donald wasn't responsive.

"Luigi!" Mario called for his brother, but Luigi wasn't responsive.

"This thing is too powerful…even for a Koopa…" Bowser groaned.

Mario went to Bowser "Hang on, Bowser. You're going to be okay."

Bowser turned to face Mario, "Since when do you care for me?"

"Since you helped us with the anaconda, now don't speak. You'll stress yourself." Mario told him.

"Dirk! Link! Come on, guys, wake up!" Kyle called for both Dirk and Link but only Link slowly opened his eyes, "…please…save… …Zelda…"

Kyle turned to face Vaati in anger. Vaati laughed.

"MuAh! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! hOw DoEs ThAt FlOoR tAsTe?" Vaati gloated.

Kyle aimed the Keyblade toward Vaati, "You'd be the judge, you devil!" Kyle swung his Keyblade several times, jumped and placed the Keyblade behind him. Goofy, Mario, and Bowser watched the blade glowed red in fury. Kyle swung the Keyblade from behind him, aiming at Vaati and with this shout, "FIRE!" Fireball cannon balled from the weapon, nailing Vaati at great damage. The burning Vaati fell on the ground, screaming in agony.

"Kyle…" Goofy breathed.

"Leave this to me, guys! This demon is mine!" Kyle raised his Keyblade in the air once again and the tip of the blade twinkle a heart-shaped light.

"It's Sora again!" Mario recognized that move.

"Sora! I summon you!" Kyle shouted, aimed the Keyblade at Vaati and along with Sora, went 'Rising Sun' through Vaati. Vaati cried in pain as he began to float and moved about edgily. Beams suddenly ripped out of Vaati's body and exploded. The dark gate subdued and Hyrule Land quickly returned to its normal state of sunshine and light, but the keyhole in the sky remained apparent.

* * *

Donald: Finally! Vaati is defeated! But Princess Zelda is gone and that dark gate has subdued to a dormant state. It won't be a matter of time until the dark gate returns to feast on Hyrule Land. Something must be done to close that gate before Hyrule Land loses its blessing. But what?

The epic continues.

**NeXt ChApTeR**

* * *


	15. Chapter 14: The Keyblade's Purpose

**Disclaimer:** The following series and characters belong to their respective corporations: Nintendo, Disney, and Square-Enix, including their respectful developers. The following characters of this fic: Kyle Nasher, Dirk Lionheart, Alana (Lana) Blade, Drew Devin, and Nived Werd belong to author Mace the Manakete in agreement to his written consent.

* * *

**Nintendo. **Disney**. _Square-Enix  
Kingdom Hearts Chronicles: Vol.1_  
KINGDOM BLESSINGS**

* * *

—**CHAPTER 14—  
The Keyblade's Purpose**

* * *

Kyle looked up the sky as the Keyblade disappeared from his hands, "he's gone."

"Yes, but on what cause?" Mario mentioned the fallen allies.

"Kyle! Mario!" Goofy called them. Kyle and Mario went to him. Goofy had a smile on his face, "They're not gone. They're still breathing."

Kyle brought up a hopeful smile, "What? Really?"

"Are you serious?" Mario asked.

"Yes! They were only unconscious but they aren't gone!" Goofy said.

Bowser slowly rose from the ground and dawdled to their directions.

"What can we do to help?" Kyle proposed.

"I just happen to have something from the market…" Bowser spoke. Mario, Kyle, and Goofy turned to face him. Bowser opened up a small pouch and took a scarlet golden-trimmed feather from the pouch. "I don't know what it does but the person who sold it to me told me it possesses some essence that bring back lost vitality."

Mario, Goofy and Kyle picked up a feather as well and examined it, "Gwarsh…how does it work?" Goofy muttered.

"I dunno. Maybe…" Mario shook the feather and red sparkles spread on the ground and onto Luigi, Donald, Dirk and Link. Bowser panicked, "Hey! Be careful! We don't want to waste it!"

Mario quickly noticed the feather had lost its color. "Oops. Does this happen all the time?"

Luigi, Link, Donald and Dirk slowly opened up their eyes and rose up to sit. They were still looking exhausted, but they were fine.

"What…happened?" Luigi muttered.

Mario, seeing his brother was all right jumped to hug him, "Luigi! You're alive!"

"Oh! Mario!"

Donald groaned, "Am I in heaven?"

"Donald! Buddy!" Goofy picked Donald up and swung him around happily. Donald felt dizzy, "Goofy! Stop that!!"

"Kyle, what happened?" Dirk asked.

Kyle helped Dirk on his feet, "Welcome back, buddy."

Dirk cocked his head on one side, "Welcome back? Was I dead?"

"Let's just say you were out like a light."

"Princess…Zelda…" Everyone turned their attention to Link. The elf boy looked around in panic, "where's… is she…" Link faced the heroes, "Where is…?"

The heroes lowered their heads. "I'm sorry, Link." Kyle told him, "Those who claimed Princess Peach has taken Princess Zelda as well."

Link froze, "Zelda…"

"But don't worry, Link." Kyle reassured him, "We will not rest until she is rescued."

"Please." Link pleaded, "Zelda is my friend. Make sure those crooks pay for doing her harm."

"We will." Dirk said assertively, "And it's not only Zelda we will save."

Link was surprised, "She's not the only one?"

The heroes hesitated. They faced each other before facing Link again and nodded. "We're searching for our Emperor too, as well as Princess Peach and King Alexander." Donald said.

"We're also searching for our other friends, Lana and Drew." Kyle said, "But primarily, we're searching for the four elemental crystals."

"The elemental crystals?" Link exclaimed, "You mean the crystals of Venus, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter?"

Kyle got into a state of surprise, "You know about this?"

"It had been spoken by legends." Link said, "_Each warrior of Light shall wield an elemental crystal: Venus, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter. Only one will wield the Keyblade. Only one will seal the door… and free the Light._"

Everyone stood silence. They were thunderstruck to find out that even Link was aware of the legend. Link went on, "So the legend is coming true. That Gate of Darkness in the sky, that Keyblade you're wielding, Kyle. Zelda. The Dark League."

"The Dark League?" Everyone said.

"Yes. The Dark League is a group of scientists from different worlds in the Gathered Worlds dressed in ivory cloak. Legends confirmed that they are responsible for the Gates of Darkness to be opened."

"Dark League? Gate of Darkness? Okay, you are making me dizzy here Link." Dirk said.

"Wait a minute! Raven!" Donald exclaimed.

Everyone turned to face Donald. Donald explained, "Goofy and I, we met Raven in Hyrule and she told us that she had a vision of the Dark Gate to be opened by that White Witch!"

"Right!" Goofy added, "But then she told us that this Keyblade is able to seal it!"

"What? Are you serious?" Kyle said vehemently. He looked up the sky to see the keyhole. The Keyblade reappeared in his hands, "All right, let's give this a try."

Kyle aimed the Keyblade at the keyhole in the sky. Nothing happened. He glanced at the Keyblade, "well that's odd."

"Try it again!" Luigi said.

Kyle aimed the Keyblade at the keyhole once more. Nothing.

"Something's wrong." Kyle shook the Keyblade, but then the Keyblade disappeared, "Hey!"

"I'm sure there's gotta be an explanation." Link said.

"There is." An old wise voice spoke from behind the heroes. They turned around to see Kaepora Gaebora approaching them alongside Raven.

"Master Kaepora." Link greeted the owl.

"You must be Raven." Kyle spoke to the psychic teen. Raven nodded. Kyle cried, "Why is my Keyblade not sealing the keyhole?"

"Boy, you are impatient aren't you?" Raven smiled, "I can't give you much of the answers, but Master Kaepora will explain it all."

Kaepora Gaebora rocked his head back and forth before speaking, "The Sacred Keyblade currently has no power to seal the Gates of Darkness, even thought its purpose is to seal them all. Nasher, you noticed the Keyblade's appearance several times right?"

"Appearance… oh, you mean." Kyle summoned the Keyblade again and showed it to the owl, "that ghostly look?"

Kaepora nodded, "Its missing its true essences: the four elemental crystals. If these crystals are fused into the Keyblade, the Keyblade will reclaim its former glory and will no longer be translucent. Therefore, it will be able to seal the Gates."

"But you got to hurry up, guys. The Dark League has their eyes set on the crystals as well." Raven warned, "Jadis, the White Witch you fought earlier with Vaati is part of the Dark League. Vaati wasn't."

"He wasn't?" Mario exclaimed.

"He was simply their pawn." Kaepora said.

"But tell me, who's the League's leader?" Dirk asked.

Raven suddenly stared into space again. After a brief second, she snapped back to reality and faced the heroes, "You'll be seeing him soon." She said.

"You had another vision, did you?" Donald asked.

"Yes, and you better be on the lookout." She said, "He's no easy sorcerer to underestimate."

"Wow." Bowser breathed, "For the first time in my entire life, I feel scared."

Everyone turned to face Bowser, "You are?" Luigi asked.

Bowser snorted, "No. That's just to spook ya." He laughed, "Man, I can't believe you fell for it!"

"After everything we've heard, I don't think we have to spend another second here." Mario said, "We must board back into the magic ship and be on our way. The Gates must be sealed."

"Right." Kyle said.

"But before you go, take this with you." Raven handed a map to Kyle, "It's a descriptive magic map that will help you locate the location of the elemental crystals."

The heroes examined the map. It was huge. Holographic pictures of the elemental crystals floated above each world. Mars was above the Land of Dragons, Mercury over Antarctica, Jupiter by Angel Land, and Venus was over Agrabah.

Kyle faced Kaepora Gaebora and Raven and smiled, "Thank you Master Kaepora. Raven." He then faced Link, "And Link, don't worry about Princess Zelda. We'll save her."

Link smiled. "Thank you Kyle, Dirk, all of you. I hope you also find the others."

"Restore our worlds to full grace." Kaepora said.

"Good luck, y'all." Raven said.

_**-??-**_

Mickey walked down an immense hallway towards a huge portal. The emblem of two hands, hovering about a keyhole over a crescent moon-shaped emblem wearing a crown was tattooed in the middle of the portal. Mickey stood in front of the portal and gave it a good stare. As he was about to penetrate through the door, he saw a figure appearing in front of him.

The figure had a dry and pale skin tone with his short perm hair as bright as blond, resting on his shoulders. Like a typical member of the Dark League, he also wore an ivory cloak. His hands were also dried and pumped-in veins, and his eyes were creepily and inhumanly radiant golden. One striking feature about this stranger was that he resembled Drew. Mickey, at the presence of the figure, did not move a muscle nor flinch. His expression showed nothing but seriousness and banal.

"You're not thinking what I'm thinking are you, Your Excellency?" the figure spoke a croaky voice.

"What are you thinking, Nived?" Mickey addressed the figure.

"Oh nothing in particular." Nived replied, "Nothing except the thought of your greed of possessing these pure blessings for yourself and not your fellow League. Or perhaps, I'm thinking… a hint of betrayal."

"If I was betraying the League, I would have been out a long time ago." Mickey countered.

"Ouch." Nived held onto his chest as if he got hurt, "You wounded me, Your Excellency."

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else?" Mickey asked.

Nived Werd smiled, "Don't worry, Your Excellency. My place is secure. Very-well secure."

There was a slight pause between the two individuals. Nived continued, "So, how many of them do we need?"

"By them you mean the Nobles?"

Nived nodded.

"Just a few." Mickey replied, "My research shows that the Year 2121 could be the next place to find another one."

"Oh?"

"But bear in mind," Mickey continued, "That as the day comes, no one in the Gathered Worlds, even the Dark League, will survive this ordeal. No one."

Nived smiled, without saying any words. Mickey left Nived without saying a word.

Nived smiled. _No one even the Dark League heh? Well, that's where you're wrong, Emperor Mouse. That's where you're wrong._

* * *

Dirk: Okay. So we are facing against the Dark League. But what is Emperor Mickey up to? And who's this Nived guy? We prob'ly might get some answers soon, I hope.

The epic continues.

**NeXt ChApTeR**

* * *


	16. Chapter 15: Friends of Foes

**Disclaimer:** The following series and characters belong to their respective corporations: Nintendo, Disney, and Square-Enix, including their respectful developers. The following characters of this fic: Kyle Nasher, Dirk Lionheart, Alana (Lana) Blade, Drew Devin, and Nived Werd belong to author Mace the Manakete in agreement to his written consent.

* * *

**Nintendo. **Disney**. _Square-Enix  
Kingdom Hearts Chronicles: Vol.1_  
KINGDOM BLESSINGS**

* * *

—**CHAPTER 15—  
Friends of Foes  
**

* * *

**-Tellius-**_  
The continent of the beloved Laguz and humans. Its capital is the Begnion Theocracy, home of the Apostle. During a current conflict, the theocracy receives dire reports of a lost heron Laguz wandering the Serenes forest. Perhaps he was being pursued by a greedy noble…or worse._

Somewhere by a swampy riverbank inside the dark Serenes Forest, sat on the half-shaved dead grass a blue-haired mercenary dressed in blue noble garments. His eyes stared randomly in distance as if taken to a dream.

He reminisced himself holding his dying father in the midst of the sea of trees, grieving loudly as the rains poured strongly on the both of them.

_Father…_He thought.

A familiar voice rang to his ears, snapping him back to reality. "Ike of Greil's Mercenaries I presume?" He turned around and saw Lyn, standing at about four yards away from him.

Ike sat there, staring strangely at Lyn, "Yes. That is me." He responded, "Who are you?"

Lyn drew her Mani Katti blade and made a stance, "Your worst nightmare."

The alerted Ike got up and before he had a chance to draw his sword, Lyn lunged at him.

Meanwhile, our heroes—Kyle, Dirk, Donald, Goofy, Mario, and Luigi entered the other side of the forest and looked at their surroundings, appalled of what had happened to Serenes. Bowser was currently not with them at that time. He was put in charge to watch over the magic ship with the Baby Bros. and the chipmunks.

"This place is burnt." Luigi shook up at the sight of the forest, "You know what that means, no?"

"Gh-ghosties!" Goofy shook up as well. Both Goofy and Luigi hugged in fear of being attacked.

The heroes strangely glared at them, "Sheesh, come on, you two. There's no such thing as ghosts." Donald argued.

"Yeah, Donald is right. So be men." Mario scolded.

Suddenly, gush of lights poured in front of the heroes, summoning Wire Frames shaped like beast and crow Laguz, Living Bones with Shamans, and Fiery Globes Heartless. Kyle summoned his Keyblade and the heroes all formed up, their weapons in hand. "It looks like we have more company." Kyle said.

The enemies jumped on the heroes. Kyle threw the first hit with his Keyblade, smashing a Fiery Globes to a Living Bone. He turned to hit a Laguz Crow Wire Frame, then jumped above a Laguz Tiger Wire Frame and strikes it from above.

Another Lion Laguz Wire Frame leapt on Mario, but he dodged it, tripped it with a swing kick and landed a one-leg one. Donald wiped most of the Wire Frames with his staff. Those who leapt from behind, he cast Thunder on them and froze those who were far from him. Goofy and Luigi together leapt and nailed the frozen heartless in the air. Dirk jumped on one of the Living Bone heartless and landed a sweeping upper kick on the Shaman, knocking it off the Living Bone. Dirk grabbed hold of the Living Bone's horns as the Heartless uncontrollably rammed onto the rest of the enemies, crashed into a nearby tree and vanished like the rest of the heartless.

The heroes watched the heartless disappearing one by one. "Looks like a piece of cake huh?" Dirk said.

More enemies suddenly merged in again and completely surrounded the heroes. "Maybe not." Dirk said.

"What are they?" Mario muttered.

"Heartless, duh." Donald replied.

"I know they are heartless." Mario argued, "But they look different."

_Where… is… Reyson…? _A spooky, breathing voice suddenly spoke from among the heartless and Wire Frames. The heroes looked around.

"Who's there?" Kyle exclaimed.

_Where… is… Reyson…? _The voice spoke again.

Dirk turned around, "Kyle, behind you!"

Kyle turned around and a Living Bone rammed him to a nearby tree.

"Kyle!" the heroes got alarmed. They rushed to Kyle's aid, but they were quickly surrounded by the enemies.

_Where… is… Reyson…? _The voice spoke again.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Dirk exclaimed, "We don't know any reason!"

"He said Reyson." Mario corrected.

"Who cares?"

The Living Bone and the Fiery Orbs all took a leap on the heroes, ready to finish them. Suddenly a horse neighed, alerting the enemies and the heroes.

"What's that?" Luigi asked.

A green crescent-shape energy blast zoomed past the heartless, literally destroying them. A horse jumped in front of the hero and a female red-tressed knight who was on the horse pulled out her lance and swung it in the air, knocking out the rest of the enemies. A dark-clothed person with a red sign on its forehead also was with that knight and threw his hands around, casting many spells and destroying many enemies. The enemies were all gone in a matter of second.

The redhead knight approached the heroes, "Are you all okay?" she asked, but not expecting any answers from them, she quickly turned to the dark-clothed magician, "Soren. Make sure this kid is all right." She pointed him to the unconscious Kyle.

The magician, Soren, approached Kyle and helped him up. He picked up a blue flask from his sack pocket and poured the substance down Kyle's throat, "Here, drink this potion. It'll rejuvenate your strength."

Kyle slowly opened his eyes and slowly smacked his lips from the potion. He started gagging, "Oh! What is that taste?"

Donald, Goofy, Mario and Luigi all jumped on Kyle with great joy, "Kyle! You're here!! I thought we lost you!!"

"Guys! You didn't lose me. I was merely unconscious." Kyle said.

"Yeah, right." Dirk approached Kyle. Kyle got up to face his friend. Dirk smiled a little, but that didn't stop him to angrily punch Kyle's shoulder.

"Hey! That hurts!" Kyle shouted.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, Kyle!" Dirk scolded.

Kyle blinked, "Oh, did I?" he then spread a smile, "And here I thought you were the tough guy."

Dirk flinched, "I _am_ the tough guy! Just…not in some few areas."

"You should all take refuge with us." The red-tressed knight spoke to the heroes, "This part of this forest is dangerous."

"Hey, thanks for helping us out here." Kyle complimented.

"It's not a problem." The red-tressed knight replied, "I'm Titania and this is Soren."

"We're of the Greil Mercenaries, commanded by our leader Ike." Soren said, "We're currently searching for Prince Reyson."

"Prince Reyson." Kyle repeated.

"Just who is that guy?" Dirk exclaimed.

"These creatures kept threatening us into telling them his whereabouts." Mario said, "We have no idea who he is and this is what happens." Donald, Goofy, and Luigi all nodded in agreement.

"We don't know who these creatures are. But we do know that Reyson is been pursued as we speak. Reyson is the last survivor of the Heron Laguz clan of the Serenes Forest, which is this forest." Titania explained.

"This dump is his home?" Dirk said.

"Look, it's a long story." Soren countered, "But right now, we must return to Princess Elincia and Ike and rescue the prince from some greedy noble that do not look like these freaks you've encountered."

"Wait! There's more?" Goofy gasped.

* * *

Goofy: Gwarsh! It looks like trouble's brewing in this world too. I hope we won't be bound to another unavoidable clash. And who's this Prince Reyson everyone is searching for? I sure hope the Dark League is not after his blessing too.

The epic continues.

**NeXt ChApTeR**

* * *


	17. Chapter 16: Approaching Salvation

**Disclaimer:** The following series and characters belong to their respective corporations: Nintendo, Disney, and Square-Enix, including their respectful developers. The following characters of this fic: Kyle Nasher, Dirk Lionheart, Alana (Lana) Blade, Drew Devin, and Nived Werd belong to author Mace the Manakete in agreement to his written consent.

* * *

**Nintendo. **Disney**. _Square-Enix  
Kingdom Hearts Chronicles: Vol.1_  
KINGDOM BLESSINGS**

* * *

—**CHAPTER 16—  
Approaching Salvation**

* * *

Prince Reyson, the alleged last member of the Heron tribe, glided above the dead forest of Serenes. Appalled at the scenery, his face tightened with anger and hatred. Reyson has always hated human. In fact, he called them that as a way of bigotry. The Serenes Massacre was a dreadful time. The forest had been burned and every single heron, including his family, were killed in the process by the human race. No one knows of the cause of this disastrous event, but only Reyson knows the truth behind this.

The herons were accused of an attempted crime in opening the Gate of Darkness in Tellius by performing various rituals. One of these rituals was to assassinate a ruling official—an apostle of the ruling house of Begnion. However, the herons were known for being pacifist and harmonious and unable to do such crimes. Yet these accusations have gone too far to spring out war on both the heron and the human race.

To make matter worse, a greedy duke from Begnion—Oliver of Tanas—believe of capturing the heron and bring him to justice. Of course, whatever the duke will find out could change the way he sees the heron.

Duke Tanas's imperial soldiers looked through the lifeless branches and the brunt plants, impatiently searching for Reyson. They found nothing. They turned to face Tanas and shook their heads, "Nothing here, milord." One of them reported.

"Keep searching!" Tanas bellowed, "We don't have all night! This heron must be brought down!"

"We have searched everywhere, milord." The second soldier sounded exhausted, "We don't think we'll have another single chance at finding him."

"Only because you're not looking well enough," Tanas said, "Or perhaps you're all being lazy! Do you know what I do to people who are being lazy?"

A soldier shook his head and slowly approached Tanas to his social space. He looked up to the duke's eyes and said, "Milord. I understand your concern on this matter, however I believe that our troop deserve a quick break from all of the search, what says you?"

Duke Tanas sighed, admitting defeat, "From the sound of your voice, that petition is rather credible." He fixed a sneering glare on the soldier, "but not to my taste."

Oliver stretched his hand toward the soldier and it glow a blinding bright color. A great ball of holy fire gushed off the duke's hands and enveloped the powerless soldiers, smoldering them and their agonizing pains in smidgen to nothingness.

The duke turned to face the unexhausted bunch. They looked amazed, yet frightened. The thing that duke could do to his own people was cruel and pure abhorrence. Listening to his orders at all cost became their only option.

"Are you here to work or are you here to dream?" Oliver snapped, "Hurry up! I have an appointment! I don't have all day!"

Reyson watched the Duke and his remained soldiers from above the forest. What he had to deal with, he couldn't believe it.

"Prince Egret is watching the story of his life unfolding. How peculiar." Sephiroth spoke behind Reyson. Reyson turned around to watch the swordsman floating as well. His one dark wing could support his entire weight.

"Why are you calling me that?" Reyson addressed Sephiroth.

"Aren't you one of 'that'?" Sephiroth asked.

"What is it you want, Branded?" Reyson said, taking notice of the swordsman's wing.

"First of all: just because I have one wing, doesn't mean I am Branded. Second of all: Why are you wasting your time?"

"What are you talking about?" Reyson asked.

Sephiroth turned to look at his right. Reyson followed Sephiroth's glance. Before them was a large stone. Inscribed on the stone was the herons' ancient language. Reyson turned to look at Sephiroth with surprise. "You want me to…" he paused, a bit uncomfortably, "Are you serious? The forbidden magic? You want me to use it?"

Sephiroth smiled, "What's holding you? We are all aware of how much you hate human."

"So there are more of you huh?" Reyson sounded convinced. He was aware of what was going on in Tellius besides the pursuit Duke Tanas launched at him. He was only unsure of how many evil was watching him.

"More than you expect." Sephiroth said.

Reyson turned to face the altar again. He looked unsure but one part of him felt unsure about this. Sephiroth added, "Go on, Prince Egret. Unleash the forbidden magic. Fulfill this perished forest's only wish."

* * *

_Where… is… Reyson…? _The eerie heartless and Wire Frames' voice emerged from another Living Bone and Laguz Wire Frames herd. They completely had two beautiful maidens surrounded. One of them was a teenage girl and she had her orange-colored hair short-lengthened with a green pin attached to it and she wore a yellow gold outfit with a turquoise scarf attached like a cape and brown boots. The other maiden was no teenage girl. She was a woman of elegance, like she was a princess. She was fashioned in a large silk dress of pure ginger and goldenrod color and her long jade hair remained by her shoulders in a graceful manner.

"Stop following us!" the teenage girl cried, "My brother Ike is going to get you!"

"I don't know what they want Mist, but I believe that they want me." The princess watched the heartless' eyes staring.

Mist faced the princess, "Don't say that, Princess Elincia." She said, "I do not want you to think that we'll fall to these creatures. I can tell you that help is on its way."

A living bone leapt toward Mist and Elincia and at that moment, a green crescent zoomed out of nowhere bashing the living bone at its side, and knocking it out of the way. The two ladies turned to watch Soren and Titania coming toward them at full force with the rest of the gang.

"Mist! Princess Elincia! Are you all right?" Titania shouted.

The heartless and wire frames scattered away at the gang's arrival. Elincia slowly closed her eyes and started to fall. Mist caught her in time before she hit the ground, "Princess?" she exclaimed.

The gang reached the two girls and went to Elincia who had just fainted.

Moments later, Elincia woke up at the Mercenaries' campfire site. Titania, Soren, and Mist were relieved to see Elincia still breathing.

"Princess Elincia. Are you all right?" Titania asked.

"I'm… I'm fine." Elincia feignedly smiled, "It's just…I don't know what's going on."

"We do." Donald interrupted, "It's the Dark League."

"The Dark League?" Mist exclaimed.

"It's Duke Tanas, isn't it?" Soren guessed.

"Duke Tanas?" Luigi asked.

"Duke Oliver Tanas. He's the one responsible for bringing these creatures here, no doubt. He also has an army of soldiers searching for Prince Reyson." Titania explained.

"You were going to tell us about this prince earlier, weren't you?" Dirk asked anxiously, "Who is he?"

"We've told you. He's the last survivor of the Laguz Heron Clan in Tellius." Soren sounded frustrated.

"If he is the last survivor of this world, then why—?" Donald cut himself short. All attention went on him. Apparently, the duck had said something that shouldn't have been revealed yet.

"World? What do you mean world?" Soren raised an eyebrow.

The heroes looked at each other, hoping to get some sort of confirmation about explaining their mission to the mercenaries. Kyle nodded and everyone did the same.

"I think it's best that you'd be informed in what is happening." Kyle began, "We're from another world. Well, actually, Dirk and I are. Donald, Goofy, Mario and Luigi are also from another world, separate from us. We were chosen to find four elemental crystals. We're trying to save each and every world from being exposed by a dark gate."

"A group called the Dark League is currently sending out armies of heartless and wire frames to seize control of every blessing in the world, resulting in the opening of these gates." Dirk continued, "If we find these crystals, and our friends who were separated during this ordeal, we'll have an advantage at beating them to their game."

"Wait a minute…four crystals?" Elincia asked the heroes. They nodded. She then muttered a word in a fainting, warning tone, _Eclypsia_

She then faced Kyle, "Do you wield… Eclypsia?"

"Eclypsia?" Kyle looked confused, but then something rang on his mind. She must be talking about the Sacred Keyblade. He summoned the Keyblade and to many surprises, Elincia let out a shrill pitch, "By Ashera's blessings! Eclypsia! And it's translucent." Her eyes met Kyle's, "You are Noble Nasher. You truly are one of the Chosen Four, Warriors of Light…"

She then faced Dirk, "Then that means you are…" she paused uncomfortably, her expression showed amazement like a miracle had just occurred, "oh dear!"

"What?" Dirk raised an eyebrow.

"Truly, you are… I can't believe this… I thought… we thought you were gone!" Elincia said.

"Me gone?" Dirk was even more confused than ever. Dirk felt that there was something special about him, but how can he put the pieces as one? First his meeting with Empress Minnie was awkward, now Elincia speaks like she knows him very well?

"Princess Elincia. Are you all right?" Titania asked the princess.

"Is something amiss?" Mist asked with concern.

Elincia stood up, faced Titania, Soren and Mist, and altered the subject, "We must find Ike. We must find him so that he could lead us to Prince Reyson."

"Wait a sec…what's going on?" Dirk tried to stay on course to the previous subject, but Elincia continued, "He's truly in great danger and Duke Tanas is the least of our problem."

"Are you serious, Princess?" Soren asked.

Elincia took off and the mercenaries, curiously than ever, followed after her. The heroes trailed behind.

"Wait…what's going on here?" Donald quacked.

"We have to follow them if we're to find out." Kyle proposed.

* * *

Bowser: Hroom. This adventure gets confusing and confusing by the minute. What in blazes is Eclypsia? You should have figured it out by now. (Weird name for a Keyblade) And there something about Dirk that meets the eye. Could he not be what we thought he is? I believe it's the same thing with Kyle and… say! Elincia might know something more about the dark league's intention, the four elemental crystals, and why is the Dark League after Reyson. Next chapter maybe?

The epic continues.

**NeXt ChApTeR**

* * *


	18. Chapter 17: Deadly Encounter

**Disclaimer:** The following series and characters belong to their respective corporations: Nintendo, Disney, and Square-Enix, including their respectful developers. The following characters of this fic: Kyle Nasher, Dirk Lionheart, Alana (Lana) Blade, Drew Devin, and Nived Werd belong to author Mace the Manakete in agreement to his written consent.

* * *

**Nintendo. **Disney**. _Square-Enix  
Kingdom Hearts Chronicles: Vol.1_  
KINGDOM BLESSINGS**

* * *

—**CHAPTER 17—  
Deadly Encounter  
**

* * *

Two swords clashed each other on the coldest of nights as Ike and Lyn squared off in a lethal match. Lyn's merciless eyes stared into Ike as the two swords intertwined.

"What do you want from me?" Ike huffed.

"I'm here to kill you." Lyn panted.

The swordfighters recoiled. Lyn bounced toward Ike again but Ike blocked her attempted sword slash. She delivered another one again, and again, and again. Ike kept blocking every move. Another strike from Lyn and Ike countered it and quickly moved out of the way, behind her. Ike did not had the chance to read Lyn's next attack when she quickly turned around and threw a sweep slash. Ike jumped but made a bad landing and sprained his ankle. He let go of his sword as he fell on the muddy ground. Lyn aimed her sword.

There was an uncomfortable pause between the swordfighters. With exhausted panting and drench of sweats on their forehead glistening at the moonlight, there was no silence between them.

"Time's up… mercenary." Lyn broke the pause.

"All right… fine… …kill me if you want……I give up." Ike said.

A minute flew by and nothing occurred. Lyn's grip on the sword started to shake. Ike knew she may back down but wasn't sure she would. She did. She dropped her sword and after a moment, she started to fall. Ike quickly stood up and caught her just in time to prevent her from hitting the ground.

"Hey. Are you all right?" Ike tried to wake her up but to no use. Lyn was unconscious.

* * *

"I'm not stooping to your level." Reyson told Sephiroth.

"Are you saying you've changed your mind about human?"

"Humans are the very root of evil. The foundation of darkness. My belief about it remains unchanged. But to use the Forbidden Magic would mean utter destruction, even if it's a retribution for genocide. Retribution for this forest."

"That's true. All true. But think about it. Your family… your tribe… they all died, slaughtered like livestock, because of them. Every single one of them: your mother, your father, your sisters… your baby sister Leanne…"

Sephiroth's provoking reply caused Reyson to blow. "Enough, accursed winged fool!" Reyson raised a fist at Sephiroth, "Do not try to tempt me with your verbal poison. What I intend to do will bring dishonor to my house, and yet I cannot forgive a bit because humans like you have violated the sanctity of this forest without leaving a trace of regret! So do not try and play games with me! I hate games! I spit on games! Especially those played and manifested by the likes of you!"

Reyson's anger has gotten into Sephiroth. The dark-winged angel saw Reyson was not ready to back down. It took a minute for him to speak, "Very well. I will leave you alone in your moment."

Sephiroth turned his back on him and floated away, "I bid you good day, prince. If you ever get one." He said these words as he disappeared into nothingness.

Reyson looked below his feet to watch the heroes crossing the forest and heading toward the riverbank.

"Ike!" Mist called for her brother.

Ike looked up from Lyn to the gang coming toward him from a great distance. Goofy was running awkwardly behind, "Wait for me!" he said before tripping on a rock and forming into a rolling ball down the hill and smacked into the gang. Everyone started to roll downhill until they reached its end to leap into the air, screaming. "YAAAAAAAAA-OOH-OOH-OOH-OOH-OOH-OOH-OOEY!!"

The gang pummeled straight into the putrid lake with such impact that the lake rose up and poured on the land, including Ike and Lyn. Lyn woke up.

"W…Where am I?" Lyn groaned.

"Are you all right?" Ike asked her, "You fainted."

Lyn's eyes went straight on Ike in shock. It was at that moment that she realized she was in an awkward position in his arms. She jumped off him. "What are you doing?"

"You fainted." Ike replied.

"So, who's the gal?" Dirk teased a pinkish Ike.

"This is not the time." Ike exclaimed.

"You're right." Lyn picked up her sword and aimed the pointy edge at Ike, "this ain't the time for jokes."

The heroes got on the alert in response to Lyn waving the sword to Ike's face.

"What is she doing?" Luigi stammered.

"She's crazy!" Donald shook his head.

"Ike!" Mist shouted.

_Go ahead. Kill him. _A voice rang inside Lyn's head. Lyn shuddered at that voice. She still managed to show no mercy, "You all make a pace and I swear that guy will draw his last breath!"

Mist shed a tear, "Please. He's my brother. I don't want to lose him." She got tempted to approach Ike and help him but Titania restrained her. Ike said nothing as he watched his little sister literally shaking.

_What are you waiting for? Kill him! Pierce that blade through his stomach like nail on a wall! _The voice kept tormenting Lyn. Lyn shook her head. She didn't want to follow the voice's deed yet, it was a duty she must go with it for a personal gain: to get her brother back. She eyed Mist, "I know how you feel." She said. _I don't want to lose my brother either. _She thought.

_Then you'll win him back if you take away someone's brother. And that is: take out Ike. _The voice replied to Lyn's thought. Lyn closed her eyes shut and shook her head again.

"I have no choice." She said calmly.

She turned toward Ike, raised her blade in the air and, to everyone's shock, she landed a blow on Ike's forehead with the hilt. Ike fell on the ground, unconscious.

Mist pulled herself off Titania's grasp and dashed to her brother's lifeless body, screaming, "IKE!"

The heroes formed a fighting stance, facing Lyn. Kyle summoned his Keyblade, "What did you do?"

"You killed this guy! You're going to pay for this!" Dirk said, aiming his gun. Donald raised his staff, Goofy seized his shield and Mario and Luigi were ready for some martial-arts action. Lyn however didn't made a stance. She simply stared at the party of six including Titania and Soren ready for battle as well and Elincia watching from behind the small army.

FOOLS!

A booming voice tore from through the skies, catching everyone off-guard. Lyn looked frantic. She dropped her sword and started shaking uncontrollably.

"What was that?" Mario exclaimed.

"That voice…" Titania said.

Ike slowly came to, to everyone's surprise, "Mist…"

Mist beamed at his voice, "Ike! You're okay!"

Lyn looked even more frantic. She started taking steps back and her heart was beating like a drum. _I can't let this happen._

"I have to go." She turned around, only to see a shadow towering over her like a mountain.

_Pay the wages of your deceit, traitor._

Lyn felt something sharp piercing through her body in a jabbing stroke. The heroes watch Lyn disintegrating into nothingness, only to leave behind a ball of shining light from its core: her blessing. Her blessing faded into the sky and an army of heartless emerged from the ground at the same instance.

"That girl? What happened to her?" Mist exclaimed.

Ike then faced Kyle and the gang, "What's going on?"

"It's them! The creatures." Titania said just as a group of heartless emerged from where Lyn used to stand.

"Heartlesses." Kyle muttered before charging toward the Heartless and one by one he stroke them with his Keyblade. More heartless multiplied and went charging toward the others. Dirk peppered them with his guns, while Donald scorched them on fire. Mario and Luigi threw their usual martial strikes and fireball attacks on them while Goofy dealt them with his tornado spin. More heartless emerged, stressing the heroes. Titania, Soren, Ike and Mist quickly joined the battle and the heroes finally wiped the heartless army out in a matter of second.

The heroes stopped to catch their breath.

"Good thing we found you in the nick of time, Ike." Titania told Ike, "Princess Elincia seems to know something about what's been going on here."

Ike looked around for Princess Elincia, but something was greatly amiss. The princess was nowhere in sight, "Princess Elincia?"

Everyone took notice that the princess was gone. They all got goose bumps.

"Where is she?" Donald exclaimed.

"Where's the princess?" Ike asked Titania and Soren, "You didn't leave her behind, didn't you?"

Titania and Soren shook their heads. "She was here with us a minute ago." Soren explained.

"She's gone!" Goofy said.

"But where could she be?" Mario said.

"Looking for this?"

A booming voice caught everyone's attention. They saw a knight, clad in a full-body ebony armor suit and a blood-colored cape that reached his ankles, standing in front of them as if he magically appeared. The knight opened his palm to reveal a lock of green-lush hair.

"Princess…" Ike stared at the hair lock in horror before fixing his angry gaze at the knight, "…what have you…" he screamed, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?"

"Princess Elincia is a precious asset for our plan." The black knight explained, "There's no way that I'm going to let her go off my grasp."

"Plan?" Kyle repeated, "Wait a minute. You're from the Dark League, aren't you?"

The Black Knight clasped his hands together, "Bravo. For a Warrior of Light like you, you knew it all along. I must give you props."

"If you're from the Dark League, then Raven's vision was right. You must be the leader." Donald said.

The Black Knight shook his head, "Raven's visions may be accurate, but not accurate enough."

"And why is that?" Mario asked.

"Because the leader you're looking for… is here." Another booming voice caught the heroes' attention. They turned around to see Nergal. Nergal had his hands facing each other and a dark ball was charging between his palms. The sorcerer shot out the dark ball and hit Ike with great force. Ike disappeared in a blinding flash.

"IKE!" Mist screamed.

"Don't worry about your brother, little girl. He's now in a better place." Nergal cackled as Mist broke down in tears.

Dirk stepped in front of the heroes and formed a fist at the sorcerer, "Nergal!" he shouted. Nergal haughtily threw the scarf part of his cloak over his shoulder and smiled at Dirk, "Well, look what the darkness dragged in."

"Dirk?" the heroes were surprised that Dirk knew the sorcerer.

"We've met back at the Disney Empire before you guys found me." Dirk explained, "Be careful guys. He's in charge of these creatures. He can summon them at will."

Nergal laughed, "Bravo, Lionheart. You know me very well. And yet I'm surprised you don't know yourself that much."

Dirk smirked, "I know myself like the back of your head, thank you very much." He grin turned into frown, "Now what do you want?"

"How about you give my children more time to play, while I go open the next Gate?" Nergal snapped his finger and more Heartlesses, in addition to Nobodies and Wire Frames emerged from underground. Nergal disappeared, laughing. The heroes were surrounded.

* * *

Luigi: Nergal had us surrounded. And now he's gone to open the gate of darkness. We've gotta stop him before we're too late. Hopefully, we'll be able to rescue Princess Elincia and Ike from the dark league's clutches. Aw man, hopefully we're not too late.

The epic continues.

**NeXt ChApTeR**

* * *


End file.
